A World In Darkness
by ScarlettSniper
Summary: Vampire!JackxElsa/ Elsa is taken away from her family and kingdom, never to see them again. She is forced to live in a world of darkness with creatures she never knew existed. What's worse is that she's being forced to be the bride of a Vampire!
1. Festival Gone Wrong

**Inspired by the movie Van Helsing.**

**Summary: **On the night of a festival, strange creatures with pale ashen skin and frightening teeth turn up in Arendelle attacking the people. Elsa does what she can to protect her people until one fateful night she taken away, never to see her family and kingdom again. Elsa is forced to live in a world of darkness with creatures she never knew existed. Vampire Fic! Jelsa- Vampire!JackxElsa.

**_A World In Darkness_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>_Festival Gone Wrong. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the Kingdom of Arendelle, the people are bustling with joy and happiness. Rumors of a grand festival was to take place all over the kingdom to celebrate the young Princess Anna's engagement. A year and a half ago the Queen had unintentionally turned summer into winter but with the help of her dear sister, the Queen had taken control of her powers and returned summer to the way it was. To this day, the people of Arendelle love and adore their queen as she uses her powers to help and cheer her people.<p>

It was a beautiful morning as the final days of Winter were coming to pass and come forth the early fresh days of Spring.

"Oh Elsa the decorations are so beautiful!" Princess Anna wrapped her sister into a big hug as they watched the people set up many decorations of so many colors for the engagement. "I can't believe you're doing this for me. Thank you."

Elsa gave Anna a serene smile. "Anything for you Anna." With one final hug the two walked towards the people. "Come on, I'll need you to help me with the set up. I've already sent Kristoff ahead to help."

"This is going to be the best festival ever!"

A little bundling snowman hobbled over to the girls. "This is so amazing! Just look at all the colors! Oh I can't wait to see it all come together!" Olaf giggled in his excitement as he joined the girls. Both Elsa and Ann laughed in amusement as Olaf hobbled everywhere, nearly tipping a few food and gift stands.

It was the third day of setting up, by sunset that day everything was completed and prepared. The day of Princess Anna and Kristoff's engagement festival was to begin within the following morning.

When the sun rose up Queen Elsa had given her gratitude towards the people for the set up. She lifted her hand off into the sky and let a puff of snow fall into her kingdom declaring the festival to begin.

With music starting up the town folk began bustling about as they bought snacks, gifts and decorated fabric. The children ran around the town with their toys or enjoyed a game of chase. Some children had gone up to the queen and gifted her with a few flowers, Elsa gladly took the flowers kneeling to kiss a child's head or showering them with a small puff of snow over them, which caused many children to laugh and play with her and her powers. The queen had not minded playing with a few children, evening making a small area of ice for them to skate on while some adults had joined them.

In the late afternoon when the music was still going on loudly, few people began to dance. A group of town folk began to dance around, clapping and laughing in joy as they danced song after song. They were most over joyed when their princess had come to join them in their dance. Anna danced with her people, bringing in more women to join her, she shared a dance with a man or two and dance away the rest with the children. She had even managed to get one dance from her beloved sister Elsa.

When the sun was setting, lanterns were lit all around the town making the kingdom glow beautifully. The music and dancing had moved just outside the castle where everyone was dancing. Anna and Kristoff joined the people once more, dancing together song after song until Anna moved to dance with a few children and Kristoff coaxed Elsa to join him in a few dances. While she had declined the first time, she had allowed him to take her to the dance floor. Clapping to the music with shouts and laughter all around, Princess Anna dancing with a few men and many children, Kristoff dancing with women, and Queen Elsa who danced with the men and children. The joys and happiness filled the kingdom of Arendelle to the brightest, however, no one had taken notice the tragedy that would befall them in the evening.

Trying to catch their breaths after dancing for so long, Elsa and Anna had sat on the steps of their castle. "Oh Elsa, I'm having the greatest time of my life. This festival is so amazing I can't thank you enough!" Anna leaned onto her sister, hugging her arm.

Elsa let out a breathy laugh. "I didn't think the festival would be this great. To see everyone so happy is an incredible feeling, I didn't think to find myself dancing with everyone and having this much fun." The sisters laughed together as they conversed about the festival, Kristoff had joined them later with Sven and Olaf. The small group continued talking as they watched the people dancing and children running everywhere, that is until they heard the most terrified scream in the kingdom.

The silence pierced all around the castle. Everyone was so still they dared not make a single noise, they looked around in wonder and in very slight fear. Elsa slowly stood then began making her way towards the area where the scream was heard. Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf followed closely. The guards of the palace began running towards the area while some stayed behind and walked with their queen.

When nearly everyone gathered around the area, they all gasped in shock and fear. There was a young teen on the floor, shaking in fear as she watched that horrid monster latched onto the bloody dead man on the floor.

The monster latched onto the man looked up quickly and everyone just barely contained their screams at the horrifying scene. The creature stood up making it clear that it was female. The female monster's skin was grey-ashen color, large ugly wings on her back, red-golden hair curled neatly with piercing blue eyes, and a bloody mouth with two sharp teeth.

Frighten and horrified, Elsa gathered herself. "W-Who are you? What are you?" With a slight shake in her voice, Elsa quickly gathered the frighten teen on the floor and pulled her back behind her.

The monster tilled her head as if confused, but then she grinned widely. "Tell me who you are first and maybe I'll tell you what I am." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Elsa could practically feel the air picking at her skin when she heard the monster speak. Swallowing thickly she responded with a quiver in her voice. "I- I am Elsa. Queen o-of Arendelle. What have you done to him!?" Elsa glanced at the bloody body of the man who looked to be a father. It made her sick to the stomach but she held it in.

The monster laughed in a high pitch it had everyone flinch in fright. "Do forgive me for not knowing that I was in front of such royalty. I am Josette your Highness, and I am a Vampire." Josette then suddenly transformed from a grey skinned monster to a beautiful woman with normal skin color and rich clothes. The towns folk were frighten at the transformation, that a woman such as herself could easily blend in with the people. Josette stepped over the body below her and took another step closer to the queen. Everyone responded by taking a step back. "As for the man, well he was most certainly delicious to drink." She grinned wickedly. "But, I have to wonder what would you taste like, your Highness."

Elsa paled as she witnessed Josette revert back into her monster form. The female vampire flapped her wings and glided towards Elsa. Out of fear, Elsa used her powers to shield herself. Surprised filled the floating vampire, she glared fiercely at the queen below her. "Where have you learned such powers?"

Instead of answering the beast, Elsa sent a barrage of spiked ice towards Josette. Dodging as quickly as she could, the vampire flew higher in the air. "You may have surprised me now your highness, but next time you won't be so lucky. I will return Queen Elsa!" Josette flew high into the sky. The moon being the only highest light in sky was Elsa's way of seeing the retreating monster until she disappeared in the clouds above.

It was quiet when the vampire left, not one person moved from their place to frighten to even comprehend that they were safe. When Elsa finally gathered herself, she quickly yet quietly told the guards to gather the body so that it may be properly buried. Ever so slowly the people began to move and quietly left to their homes.

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, a grand festival filled with joys and happiness turned into a night of the death of a man and father, and a horrible monster known as a vampire disturbed their minds. The silence that night was so thick no one had slept at all.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain of this?"<p>

"Yes- One so similar to your own."

A smirk grew. "I do believe you have found my bride."

"I shall take her right away-"

"No. Not just yet."

In the dead of the night, piercing blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments?<strong>

**No vampire ever sparkles! That is a disgrace to all vampires! This is about actual vampires burning and dying in the sun!**

**Thank you for reading! Until next time! -_SS_**


	2. Observe and Defend

**My thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**Nolynn-Usagi: Thanks you!  
><strong>

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine:**** Yeah Adventure time!**

**TPATFan19: Whoa capital letters! Haha thanks a bunch!**

**Delta99er5: I will very much continue!**

**The Golden Sun: I Love Love Love Love You For Reviewing!**

**dark butterfly: Gracias! :D**

**Jpbake: Thanks a lot to take the time to read my story! Really appreciate it a bunch!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A World In Darkness<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>_Observe and Defend_**

* * *

><p>"My Lord."<p>

"Test her strength. See how well she can protect herself."

"Of course my Lord."

"Take Arthur, Crowley and Ruthen with you. She's not to be harmed."

"And her people?"

"What about them?"

* * *

><p>It was strangely cloudy that morning in Arendelle. Few of the towns people have stepped out of their homes and simply wandered about aimlessly, though many others had remained in their homes, still too frighten of the night before.<p>

In the castle sat the others at the table for breakfast, though hardly anyone had eaten a thing with so many thoughts in their heads, they barely said a word at all. Elsa however, had kept hearing Josette's words repeat in her head over and over again. _'I will return Queen Elsa!' _The thought itself had scared her knowing that the monster would be returning to Arendelle. Did that mean that she was going to kill another person? More than one? Elsa barely contained a shudder, she could feel the goosebumps growing on her arms. If and when that vampire returned, Elsa knew she would have to protect her people, they would rely solely on her and her powers. And if she was going to defend her people, then she would have to know more about this creature. Giving into her determination, Elsa quickly stood from the table and ran towards the library.

Elsa had burst into the library immediately going towards the books in search of something or anything with 'Vampire' on it.

"Elsa what's going on?" Anna walked in with Kristoff and Olaf. "You ran off so suddenly."

"I need you to help me to look for anything that has vampire on it." Elsa scanned book after book, climbing the latter she continued her search.

"What for?" Anna asked though she looked anyway with Kristoff who went a bit further to look.

"If that creature does come back, I want to be prepared about protecting the people. I don't want what happened to that man to ever happen again."

With that in mind, the three searched thoroughly not skipping over a single book and checked every bookshelf. Olaf helped too. "Hey guys? How do you spell vampire?" The curious snowman looked at the books that piled onto the tables, chairs and on the floor.

"Just look for the letter 'V'." Anna replied while looking over the pages of a book.

"Oh okay! What does a 'V' look like?" Although intelligent the snowman could be at times, it was clear that he did not know how to read or write. They had forgotten to teach him.

They had searched from early morning to mid-afternoon and they had found nothing on vampires. The three of them had collapsed onto the couches, feeling drained after searching for hours when they could find nothing at all not even anything that could possibly be related to it. Kristoff sighed as he closed the book he was looking through. All it had talked about was vikings and dragons in the their neighboring country of Denmark, but it proved to be no help as it did not contain anything on vampires. With a resigned sigh, Kristoff tossed the book with others however, it had crashed onto another pile which caused the books to tumble onto the wooden floor.

Elsa and Anna had not noticed but Kristoff heard a very hollow sound when the books landed. Catching the attention of the others, Kristoff kneeled on the floor and pushed the books aside, he tapped the floor. The girls had stared at him in confusion.

"Kristoff?"

"Can you hear that?" He looked at both women, this time knocking on the floor. The hollow sound was much louder this time. Kristoff stood up and shoved the carpet to the side. Their eyes widen when they noticed a door. Opening the door, they peered inside and noticed that it was completely dark below, Kristoff grabbed a lantern nearby and began going down the steps. Elsa followed behind him with Anna latched to her arm.

"How did we never notice this before?" Anna asked as they reached the bottom. "This place is so creepy." There were many old antiques covered in dust and cobwebs. They saw dusted pianos, tables and chairs, desks, books and mirrors. The three of them stopped in front drawer with a rather large mirror, on top of the drawer were old jewelry and books.

Kristoff lifted on of the necklaces. "Is this gold?" The necklace was so rusted that they couldn't tell. Glancing around the desk Elsa opened one of the drawers, there was a large jewelry box inside. Kristoff placed the lantern on the drawer and lifted the dusty box, wiping away the cobwebs he lifted the top open. Inside the box was only a small worn book, Elsa reached for it and wiped away the dust. She peeked into the book and looked at the pages.

"It's a journal, from-" Elsa looked at the date, it made her eyes widen. "From three hundred years ago."

Anna released Elsa's arm to latch onto Kristoff's. "What does it say?" Kristoff lifted the lantern and held it between them so that Elsa can read properly.

_October 3, 15XX_

_We were attack today, by hideous monsters. It was midnight when they came, when we heard the screams of terror.  
>My family and I were curious to what were causing the screams so we left the castle and ventured out. What we saw<br>could not compare to the words I write. Those monsters were flying around snatching anyone that ran then flew into  
>the air.<br>I watched as the creatures bite the neck of man, a woman, and even a child. I watched them drop the villagers to ground,  
>unmoving, covered in blood and broken bones twisted at odd angles from the fall. They were dead. These monsters<br>moved fast, they were a blur and they blended well in the dark.  
>My family and I were sent back inside the castle but I caught a glimpse of one of them. Pale skin and large wings. <em>

The three of them were silent for the moment, but then it registered to all of them that this person who had written in this journal had also written about the vampires. They quickly left the underground room back into the library. After telling Olaf to go keep Sven some company, the three of them had decided to continue reading in Elsa's private study where they would not be disturbed. When they sat close together, Elsa turned to another page and continued reading the neatly cursive writing.

_October 8, 15XX_

_It was midnight when they had returned again. They had repeated what they had done a few days ago. they had  
><em>_snatched away one villager, taken their lives and let their bodies drop. The smell of blood was everywhere.  
><em>_My sister had run off in fright, I had chased after her. I managed to get her and drag her back towards the rest  
><em>_of our family. We almost were taken. Without really looking at my surroundings I had fallen and brought my  
><em>_sister with me. We were fortunate to have barely escaped with our lives, but when fire is our only light, I had  
>realized we had fallen over a body. We were covered in blood.<br>A loud voice rang throughout the kingdom, and the attacks had suddenly stopped at the command of one man.  
>In my fright I did not know what he was saying but when I had come to my senses I caught the last of his words.<br>"I am Dracula. A vampire." I know not what a vampire is, I had stopped listening to the frightening man as his  
>voice had sent shivers of fear through me. I had noticed a boy fly beside him. I had never seen someone with hair<br>white as snow.  
>They had left. Taking no more lives. Gone for now I just knew that they would return. The vampires. <em>

_October 9, 15XX_

_My Father, the King, wanted to capture a vampire and find out why they keep attacking the kingdom. It was clear  
>to me that my father wanted revenge on these beasts. To serve justice. They made plans to capture one.<em>

"How horrible that this person went through this." Anna had a hand over her mouth. She could not fathom the thought of being near a dead body, let alone being covered in blood.

"It is sad," Elsa had taken a shaky breath. "But, we need to keep reading if we're going to find out anything to defend ourselves from them." They waited for a moment to compose themselves, then Elsa continued where they left off.

_October 21, 15XX_

_The villagers had started to fight back. The vampires had attacked us four times this week. However, each day  
>was more tragic then the last. On the third day of the attack I lost my youngest sister. I was helpless on the<br>ground as I watched that horrible monster tear at my sister's neck, ripping apart her flesh and taking her blood.  
>She was dropped on the ground, her blood had splattered onto my face. I did nothing but stare at the lifeless<br>__body of my beloved sister.  
><em>_My father was furious. His rage scared me. Out of anger and sadness at the loss of my sister, my father had  
><em>_beaten me for not doing anything to save her.  
><em>_On the fourth day, we had finally captured a vampire. The creature was tied down. I had discovered that  
><em>_vampires are incredibly strong. No man can match the beastly strength of one and yet when we all came  
><em>_together to take just one, we had over powered it.  
><em>_My father demanded answers from the beast but all the vampire did was laugh at his failed attempts. It had  
><em>_occurred to me that this creature was intelligent, that they all might be. The vampire had been whipped.  
><em>_These creatures can feel pain like we do, however, they heal in a matter of seconds. Not a single scar on or  
><em>_a drop of blood as if it had never been whipped.  
><em>_Throughout the rest of the night, the vampire had not spoken its secrets. When daybreak was just moments  
><em>_away, the creature grew desperate in escaping. It had freed itself from the ropes and flew into the air.  
><em>_The sun rose and for the first time we saw a vampire die before our eyes.  
><em>_The sun had killed the vampire._

_November 4, 15XX_

_I had lost more family members, a sister and two brothers. All younger then me.  
>We had captured another vampire, a younger one this time. This one was much more desperate to escape.<br>It had given us what we wanted just to be free. How to kill their kind.  
>Sunlight, like we had witnessed. A wooden stake to the heart. Silver in their system. They could be burnt<br>alive just like us humans. And the final way to kill a vampire is by tearing its head off.  
>The young Vampire did not go free like promise. It was burned alive.<br>It was about an hour when the screams had finally stopped. _

_December 16, 15XX_

_The vampires had ceased their attacks since then. No more deaths._

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when the entire town people were standing front of the castle, gathered by the orders of the Queen.<p>

Everyone was still fearful that they could be attack at any moment by that vampire. The Queen had explained to them that she had discovered a way to beat the vampires. When everyone was eager to listen, they all began gathering supplies to defend themselves. Elsa had made more snowmen like Marshmellow and ordered them to spread around the town to protect the people.

When the sun had finally set, the entire kingdom was silent. The men stood guarding outside while the women and children stayed in closed doors. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff peeked from the curtains, staring at every part of the sky where they could possibly see the vampire Josette.

Two hours into the night, they all heard the sounds of something falling heavily onto a house. It was the screams of women and children that had everyone else running around the town.

Josette was not alone this time, there were three others with her and each of them carried a person, tearing at their necks and taking their blood. The snowmen had begun attempting to stop the vampires. One of the male vampires had grabbed a snowman, lifting it into the air and threw it towards the ocean. Another snowman had landed a hit on another male vampire, sending him crashing to the ground making the concrete break under the pressure of the vampire's weight.

Elsa could no longer sit by as she watched her people defend themselves and die. She ran out of her castle and neared the female vampire.

Josette had noticed the queen running towards her. She reverted back to her human form, landing on top of a fountain. "Your Highness. I hoped to see you again, yet I did not think you would be so foolish enough to come to me."

The other three vampires landed on top of a roof also turning to their human forms. These men had red eyes.

"Is she the Queen?" A blonde haired vampire stared at Elsa. The other two had smirks on their faces.

They were going to taunt her, she just knew it. Elsa quickly started sending sharp ice at the three on the roof, they moved out of the way and began circling the queen. Elsa froze the water in the fountain quick enough to freeze Josette's foot. The vampire hissed in anger, she headed straight for the queen but Elsa had sent more ice her way, making the angry vampire fly off into a different direction to avoid being hit. The snowmen arrived beside their creator and began helping her strike the vampires away. While sending ice in the direction of the vampires, Elsa had managed to strike one in the shoulder.

The black haired male vampire hissed. He removed the ice from his shoulder and appeared right in front of Elsa. She gasped in surprise and fear as the creature before her growled, he struck her on the face causing her to fall backwards. Elsa got to her knees and placed a hand over her bruised cheek, she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Your blood smells delicious your Highness." He had a vicious smirk on his face as he neared the queen. "How about a taste." Elsa was to stunned to move as the man got closer to her, but then Marshmellow came to her aid and swatted the vampire into a book store.

"Idiot!" Josette yelled at her fallen comrade. "We are not to harm the Queen!"

"You were going to do so yourself when she encased your foot in ice!"

"Morons." The blonde haired vampire appeared before them. "We got what we wanted. The Master expects us back shortly, let's go before we make him angry." Just as the four of them were going to depart, Elsa had stopped them.

"Wait!" They stared down at her with hard gazes. She would admit that the sight of them like that terrified her but not out loud. "Your master, is he Dracula?" The four of them had surprised looks on their faces before they laughed loudly.

"Dracula no longer has rule over us. His son had over thrown him two hundred years ago." The brown haired vampire responded.

"What do you mean he over threw him?" Elsa questioned.

The blonde haired vampire rolled his red eyes. "He killed his own father and taken his thrown for himself."

"Why would anyone kill their own father?!" To kill the very man that had raised him only to killed by his child was horrible to comprehend.

"You obviously don't know a thing about vampires." The blonde once again rolled his eyes and took off to the skies, disappearing behind the clouds.

"Why do you attack us?" Elsa asked daringly at the remaining vampires.

Josette tilted her head and grinned at the Queen. "Our Lord is in need of a bride. And I do believe we just found him one." Laughing loudly as she spread her wings, Josette took off to the skies with the other two. "Until we meet again your Highness!"

Once more did Elsa watch her fly away into the sky, instead of taking just one life, they had taken several. It broke her heart that she failed to protect her people.

The people of Arendelle cried that night.

* * *

><p>In a dark, candle lit castle sat a man in a thrown room, his hair white as snow and sharp blue eyes. The man's skin was pale, hardly any skin color to it. He wore nothing but black, with a white cravat around his neck. A smirk adorned his handsome features yet his eyes ignited fear into anyone, his sharp pointed teeth gleamed in the light shined brightly from the moon.<p>

The Queen of Arendelle could hold her own against a fight, against regular humans that is. She was no match for any vampire, the four he sent simply toyed with her letting her think she had the upper hand in winning. She had quite the spirit going against four vampire all on her own, she was certainly strong for a human.

His smirk had widen at the thought of the queen. Oh how he would enjoy breaking her spirit and making her his. The rush of his blood flowing through his veins as he imagined what her blood could possibly taste. She had yet to be bitten, her blood was pure and untainted.

The man gripped the handle of his seat, cracking the wood. He couldn't wait to taste her warm blood in his mouth and make her completely submissive to him. Straightening himself, the man stood and walked out of the thrown room. The candles that lit his way on the walls were blown out as he passed by, encasing him in absolute darkness.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Questions? <strong>**I would very much like to read your opinions. **

**Anyway, many thanks to everyone that read this chapter and thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys already!** _**~SS.**_


	3. The Vampire Lord

**Thank you for those who had reviewed! Love you guys! And the readers too!**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine:**** I'm sorry to hear that!**

**TPATFan16: Haha thanks and I hope you liking this story!**

**markwyldespinebuste:**** You shall get more!**

**Delta99er5: Yes it is. I don't want to spoil anything so you'll have to find out later if she does or not.**

**XoxSnOwFLaKexoX: You shall have more!**

**dark butterfly: jaja muchas gracias!**

**The Golden Sun: I WILL I WILL I WILL! :D**

**Jpbake: I am proud to have made him that way. I won't say if she does or not because I don't want to spoil it, so you'll have to find out later.**

**fireninjafox: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! I will update as soon as I can!**

**LaghterLover98: Thanks haha but you're going have to find out later!**

**DarkTempest: I can't promise you that Jack will be romantic when they meet. Romance will come later. Thanks by the way!**

**Luvy Duvy: You're very welcome! Twilight vampires are not REAL vampires thank you for agreeing with me! I will update each chapter as soon as I can!**

**Guest: I'm excited for this also!**

**pretz: I shall continue!**

**WickedMagic: Yay you agree with me also! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**VK: Thank you!**

**_A World In Darkness_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<br>_The Vampire Lord_**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the vampires had came to Arendelle and everyone in the kingdom began to lose the tension of fear. They had hoped and prayed dearly that it would be the last time they ever see a vampire.<p>

The afternoon had been rather beautiful, the sun was shining brightly with thick large clouds in the sky. Though the people had been weary since the loss of their loved ones and seeing them die so viciously. They did the best they could have done to save themselves, the queen most of all. No one harbored ill will towards their beloved Queen, she had done her best to protect them with the snowmen and when she had confronted four vampires, yes she gave it her all but those horrid monsters had overpowered her.

In the castle, Elsa and Anna sat on the floor together using the couch to lean on. Both women were drinking tea in comfortable silence, Anna had leaned on Elsa, resting her head on her shoulder. With burials and repairs to the town Elsa had been really busy almost non-stop, with her sister convincing her to take a brake she had finally relented and complied with Anna's wishes. So the two had sat on the floor rather than the couch and took comfort from one another.

Sighing contently, Anna spoke softly. "You know, Kristoff and I were thinking about having a Spring Wedding. What do you think?"

Elsa smiled softly and leaned on Anna's head. "Spring will be beautiful. The flowers will be in full bloom."

"...Do you think... That people can live forever?"

Slightly stunned Elsa looked at her. "No... Why would you think that?"

"You heard what that man said, that Dracula's son had overthrew him two hundred years ago."

"Anna it's just not possible for anyone to live that long, those vampires had to have been lying."

Anna sat silently for a long time. She knew Elsa was scared of those creatures, she was just trying to hide it by putting up a brave front to reassure the people. But that was okay, Anna was terrified of them. When they had read the journal of their great-great-great grandparent, she had written that she lost four siblings to the vampires. If Elsa kept going out there to fight them off, did that mean she would lose her? Anna subconsciously held onto Elsa tighter, she didn't want to lose her like she lost her parents. Her sister was all that she had left.

"I don't think think they were..."She finally spoke. Before Elsa had the chance to say anything, Kristoff busted through door looking panicked.

"Elsa! The same vampires are back!"

"What? But the sun is still up! How are they here?!"

"The clouds are blocking the sun, they're using it to shield themselves!" The ice user shot up from the floor and began running towards the gates with Kristoff and Anna trailing behind her.

"H-How many people did they kill this time?" Elsa hesitantly asked.

Kristoff frowned. "None." That alone made Elsa stop running completely. She looked at her future brother-in-law in confusion. "They're here, but they're not attacking anyone." He said. He was just at confused as she was. Anna suddenly felt dread fill her heart, her sister will be going out there to face them again, and this time Anna just dreadfully knew that they would be waiting for her. She grabbed Elsa's arm before she could run again.

"Wait! Please don't go out there!"

Confused, Elsa pulled on her arm. "What? I have to go-"

"No! Elsa please! I just know something bad will happen if you go out there! Don't go..." Anna desperately clung onto her for dear life.

"Anna they're not attacking anyone, if I don't go out there they just might start taking lives again-"

"Just to get you to go out there! Please stay inside! I'm the princess so I'll go-"

"No Anna! Absolutely not! I will not let you go out there to face them and I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again!"

"But Elsa-"

Elsa ignored her sister and turned to Kristoff. "Please look after her Kristoff." With that said, she turned and ran outside as fast as she could. When she stepped into the center of town, she noticed that the four of them were in their human forms just standing there, waiting. When they noticed her arrival each of them smirked. She couldn't help but shiver as they focused on her, perhaps they really wanted something from her.

Josette took a step forward. "Your Highness-"

"Leave!" Elsa glared at them, she wanted them to never return. "Go on! Get out of here! Don't come back!" She began to ready herself to send them back with her powers.

The blonde haired vampire stepped forward and growled at her. "Oh we intend to leave this place but not without you."

She involuntary stepped back. "What do you want from me?"

"You'll know when you arrive." With that said, the four vampires transformed and with speed Elsa had never witness before, charged towards her. Elsa had just barely managed to shied herself with ice, without wasting time she began to fling many shards of ice towards them however, they were much faster at dodging her attacks this time. The brown haired vampire had almost grabbed but then he was tackled to the ground by several towns folk.

"You leave our Queen alone!"

"We will never let you have her!"

The towns people began piling onto the vampire, knowing that the creature had incredible amount of strength they held onto him tightly even as he began flinging some people, they had returned with more piling onto him.

"Get the ropes!"

"A stake to the heart!"

The black haired vampire flown over the people to free his comrade until he was struck down by Marshmellow and his brethren snowmen. The vampire snarled and with all his might he pushed back the snowmen grabbing one by the leg he took off in the air and threw it into the ocean to drown. He noticed that others snow abominations were heading towards him. The vampire gave an annoyed 'tsk' before he charged straight down at them.

Elsa watched the scene before and she couldn't help but smile. Everyone was fighting back! They could win this! And just to their luck, the clouds began to move letting the sun shine directly over them.

The towns people jumped back as the brown haired vampire they tied up had suddenly starting smoking. He tore the ropes, flying into the air he screamed in agony as his body burned painfully in the sun. His skin smoked and burned, and quickly as he burned he became nothing but ashes.

Everyone stared silently as they witnessed their first vampire death. Suddenly they all threw their hands in the air and shouted as they rejoiced. Elsa was relieved that they had taken care of a vampire long enough for the sun to return from the clouds, but then her relief turned to dread. One vampire had died, but where were the other three?

Elsa looked around quickly as she could, she turned and circled around but she could not find them. Could they have died by the sun without them noticing? Or were they hiding? Her frantic search did not go unnoticed by the people as they had come realize that there other vampires left. Elsa looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were moving directly under the sun, which meant that at any moment the vampires could return as soon as the sun was behind the clouds.

The people became tense as they watched the last of the sunlight disappear. At that moment, the vampires were in the air again, they looked very angry.

"The Master will be furious now that Crowley has died." Josette growled. The three vampires shot down towards the people, this taking them in air and taking their lives.

The people began screaming in fright as they desperately ran from being the next victim. Elsa shot more ice at the closest vampire which happened to be the blonde haired one. He gave her a hard gaze as he caught one of the ice shards and shattered it with his hand.

With wide eyes, Elsa had just realized she was no match. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to save her people! Glaring at the blonde floating not far from her, she gather twice the amount of shards and forced them towards the vampire who had effortlessly dodged them. However-

"Elsa look out!" A quick glance towards Anna who had a fearful expression, Elsa had just barely realized her mistake, the blonde vampire was distracting her. Turning around she saw the black haired vampire rush towards her. Elsa felt the air being knocked out of her as she was roughly grabbed. Looking down she realized she was in the air and in the arms of a vampire. Everything suddenly felt like it was moving slowly, the towns people had stopped running and looked towards the sky where they saw their Queen in the arms of a beast, shock, fear and anger at what they had saw.

Elsa looked at her sister, Anna had the most devastating look on her face. She reached out towards her. "Anna!" She felt the wings flap and she noticed that Anna was getting further from her, she was being taken. She watched as her sister chased after her along with Kristoff and the towns people.

"**ELSA!**" The bloodcurdling cry of her sister was last thing she had heard.

* * *

><p>Her mind was blank as she was being carried over the trees, rivers and mountains. She didn't know how long she was out of it, but the shock had finally dissipated. Elsa was furious! How dare they attack her people and take her from her home! The rage within her had her struggling to free herself from the black haired vampire that held her.<p>

He grunted as she hit his chest. "Will you knock it off! I'll drop you if you keep doing that!"

But Elsa didn't care, she pounded her fists onto his chest, arms and even head. She kick and struggled to set herself free. "Let me go monster! Release me!"

"Ruthen control her!" Josette growled.

"I'm trying! She won't stop squirming!" He grunted when she hit close to his throat.

"Well you better try harder, the sun is coming out." The blonde haired vampire said as he passed the struggling duo and made a dive towards the mountain.

Elsa's eyes widen as they all dived to take cover from the sun. It was her chance to escape! Elsa formed ice on her hand, she slammed it onto her carrier's head. He let out a startled gasp releasing her from his hold. Elsa screamed as fell through a tree, she tried grabbing branches to stop her fall but it didn't support her. She fell from the tree and landed on a shrubbery.

Despite the pain all over her body, Elsa ran towards the sun where she would be safe. She looked around and noticed that the vampires where hiding from the sun and she had no doubt that they would be back for her when sun went away. She looked up towards the sky and focused on the clouds, she guessed she had a good three minutes before they blocked the sun. Elsa looked further at the sky and noticed just a little further that there less clouds and more sun. She ran as quickly as she could, using her ice and snow as leverage.

Elsa reached the edge of the mountain, she made a quick glance at the sky. One minute. The was an ocean just below the mountain, with more sun. Elsa took a deep breath and jump off the edge. She created an ice slide to help her get to the bottom quickly, she sent snow on the ground to break her fall. She rolled and stumbled but got right back up and ran on the ocean freezing the water as she went.

The clouds had covered the sun, but not over there. She could make it! Elsa ran forward quickly, she could already hear the wings from the vampires coming towards her. She could hear her heart pounding loudly as she heard them just above her. Elsa practically dived into the water where the sun hit, she thrashed in the water rising in the surface she quickly made ice over the water and climbed on it. She gasped for air as she turned to face her hunters.

They were floating in the heavy shade the clouds provided for them, they glared angrily at her but their eyes were wide and their teeth looked longer.

"You may have escaped us now your highness," Josette said. "But the smell of your blood will lead us to you."

It had just registered to Elsa that she had a few cuts and scratches on herself, she looked at the three and realized why their eyes were wide. They were hungry for her blood. She backed away and sprinted away as fast as she could across the ocean, she would have to get as far away as she could as long as the sun was still out, she had no option in stopping.

Elsa had never ran so far or so fast in her life, she was exhausted. She had stopped running several time to catch her breath, to take a break and rest her throbbing limbs. It was a couple of hours later when Elsa found land again, she nearly collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily though tired as she was, Elsa had crawled towards the water and began washing the blood from her skin. If they could smell her blood then she would hide her smell.

She had taken a moment to look herself over. She had scrapes on her arms and legs, her dress was torn in several places, and her reflection. Elsa looked at her reflection in the water. Her face shown that she was clearly exhausted, she had few dirt spots on her cheeks, strands of her hair had come loose from her braid. Tiredly she reached for her braid and undid it, letting her hair fall onto her back and part of her face.

Elsa looked up at the sky. The sun was nearly setting.

Standing up, Elsa walked towards the woods. She would find a good hiding spot to rest, once she did before the sun had set, she placed a patch of snow on the dirt and made a dome of ice to shield her. She lay on the snow and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Elsa woke up the first thing that her mind had registered was how much pain she was in. Her muscles were stiff and unimaginably sore. She groaned as she moved her limbs, trying to sit up slowly. Elsa carefully removed the ice shaped dome, the sun shined brightly over her and relief flooded her immediately, she had escaped for the night and it seemed like the rest of the day until night falls.<p>

Elsa stood up nearly crying out as pain shot through her legs. She fell on her knees as she gasps, she stood again slowly but the pain was still there. Elsa slowly began to walk using trees and boulders to steady herself from falling. Each step she took was more painful then the last but she kept through, she had to get back home and to reassure her sister that she was alright.

Elsa had been so focused on ignoring her pain she had not realized the clouds that began to loom over her. It wasn't until she heard the crackling of thunder did she notice. She whipped her up to the sky, the clouds were dark and ready to rain- She heard the sound of wings flapping.

_'No! No! NO!' _Elsa thought as she ran through the woods, her pain had doubled causing her stumble on a fallen branch. She semi rolled down a small hill, forcing herself to stand Elsa turned and standing in front of her was Josette in her human form. The vampire hissed angrily, she slapped Elsa across the face sending her to the floor roughly.

"You little wench!" The redhead growled. "Did you really think that you could escape from us!?" Elsa slowly got to her knees, she placed her hand on her cheek. "Look at me little queen." When she didn't look at the vampire Josette hissed and roughly grabbed the blonde woman by the hair. "You'd be wise not ignore someone who can easily kill you!... The Master was very displeased when he learned you had escaped from us, because of you he is angry with me and I do not like to make the Master angry!" Josette pulled on Elsa's hair, forcing her to stand, the vampire grabbed her by the throat lifting her from the ground.

"That's enough Josette!" Arthur appeared by the woman grabbing her by the shoulder, though she merely hissed at the blonde vampire. "Do not displease the Master more then he already is."

With a growl Josette dropped Elsa to the ground. Her hand immediately went to her neck as she gasped desperately for air. Arthur kneeled down to Elsa, placing his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. He glared dangerously at her. "If you try to escape from us again trust me when I say you will not to live once I'm through with you. Do I make myself clear?" Elsa nodded slowly, knowing she lost and can never go back home. She made no move to fight off the vampire as he placed his arms on her back and under legs, she covered her face with her hands as they flew in the air. She had refused to cry in front of them but her body was shaking profusely.

It had been quite a while when Elsa had finally decided to remove her hands from her face. She blinked several times to get her vision in order, when looked off to the side she noticed that it had become very dark. The moon was shining brightly in the sky and the stars had littered the sky. Elsa silently gasped to herself, she had never seen so many stars before! She looked down below her and noticed an old and very large castle, it looked ominous to her. She noticed that they were heading in that very direction and Elsa subconsciously edged closer to the vampire holding her.

Couldn't they have gone somewhere less creepy? Though she supposed it was rather fitting for them.

When they landed in front of the wooden gates Arthur placed Elsa down, she nearly fell to the ground since her legs were still pretty stiff and incredibly sore but Arthur caught her and held her upright. The gates had opened, Josette went forward first followed by Arthur with Elsa.

Though she walked stiffly and felt that her limbs were on fire, Elsa walked forward with her head held high despite her somewhat haggered appearance. She was curious enough to look around the interior of the castle and what she saw had amazed her. It was old as it had appeared but so beautiful. Gold embroidery on dark purple walls, the pillars were stone instead of wood, on each side held two metal torches and the fires blazed brightly. Elsa looked up at the ceiling noticing a few windows on the side with velvet red curtains with silver embroidery on the side of each curtain.

Looking forward again, there were two hallways. One on the right had a door at the end and the left hallway went further: They were heading towards the left. Elsa had looked out the windows they had passed, the castle was bigger then she expected, noticing how the castle connected from the ground and higher with a few lit torches hanging off the walls.

Without noticing they had come to stop at really large double doors. Elsa suddenly felt like something not so good was about to happen. The doors had opened but neither vampire had stepped inside, in fact they both looked at her expectantly. They had received confused looks from her which caused the blonde haired vampire to roll his eyes and shove her inside. Stumbling inside Elsa looked back at the vampires only to see the double doors close behind her.

Slightly creeped out she cautiously walked forward while looking around the room she was trapped in. It was pretty much barren except for a few steps and a large wooded chair. Walking towards the center of the room where she stood directly under the moonlight -which was suppose to be a very large circular window was in fact just a very large hole in the ceiling- Elsa gazed towards the single chair in the room and wondered who sat there.

The sound of the door creaking had her whipping her head back but she saw no one, however, she did notice that the door was closing. So someone had opened it. Elsa had the distinct feeling like she was being watched. She looked around the barren room, then her eyes landed on the chair. Someone was sitting on the chair. Male too.

Elsa blinked before registering that there was someone a few feet away from her. They way the man sat in the chair indicated he was very relaxed and clearly amused. He wore all black except for the white cravat on his neck, this man was quite pale a little more paler than she was, he had white hair and sharp blue eyes. This man in front of her was clearly the most handsome man she had ever seen, but she wouldn't admit that out loud. She couldn't help but frown when she noticed a smirk on his face.

The handsome man stood and began walking towards her. "So good to see you finally, Queen Elsa." His voice was deep and husked, it nearly sent shivers down her spine. She opted to ask how he knew her but chose to remain silent instead. Her eyes followed him as he circled her as if she was prey, considering that she was in a house of vampires, she probably was. "I was rather amused that you gave my vampires such a hard time. I was even just a tiny bit surprised that you managed to escape from them." The white haired man stepped closer to her nearly arms length away, but his closeness made her heart beat fast with unease.

"Who are you?" She was rather surprised how steady her voice was.

The man's smirk had widen. "Oh where are my manners?" He said mockingly. "My name is Jack Frost, and I am the Vampire Lord."

Elsa's eyes widen. She was in front of the leader of vampires! She could not be in a worse situation than this she was sure! "W-Why am I here?" She hesitantly asked.

"Hmm." His hand reached out and cupped her chin. "You're here to be my bride."

Everything had suddenly felt like it had stopped, she even felt like she had stopped breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest painfully, her mind felt as if it had become hazy like everything was becoming a blur. But when she looked into his eyes she felt like she was being pulled- Pulled into something she didn't know. What was it that he just said? A bride? What about it? Oh, that's right, he said that she would be his bride. Then Elsa snapped out of her trance.

"No- No!" She shoved him away from her but he didn't budge so she took several steps back and glared at him. "I'm not your bride!" She was wrong, it could get worse.

The smirk on his face did not falter, it was as if he had expected this sort of reaction from her. "Oh, but you are."

"No! I will never be your bride!" She watched him chuckle as if she had said something amusing. It had made her angry that he had the audacity to mock her. He took a step towards her which she instinctively took a step back but that didn't deter him as he continued closer to her. The door was not that far from her so Elsa made to run to it but as soon as she turned around Jack was right in front her. She yelped in surprised as she fell backwards, but he kept coming towards her not exactly giving her the time to get up. Out of instinct she used her powers on him. She got him right in the face.

He stopped moving and Elsa felt dread well up inside of her. She swallowed thickly as the frost around his face disappeared and the look on his face surprised her. He had a maddening grin on his face. He pounced on her and she screamed in surprise. He was on top of her and she was too frozen in fear to move, he leaned his face closer to hers.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, my Queen."

She felt his hand around her neck and everything suddenly became black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm kind of a jerk for ending it there. But hey, I really like suspense. You probably wanted romance and all that stuff but sorry guys you're going to have to wait a little longer before that happens. Really sorry about that! (Not really.) Though it is because I really want to portray Jack as the evil vampire with no heart that will (eventually though later) fall in love with a human. And you kind of have to admit that there has to be hate before love- Also Elsa had just been kidnapped from her home and being forced to be Jack's bride, so she kinda hates him at the moment. A bond will form between them but I can picture the both of them being rather stubborn.<strong>

**Well anyway tell me what you guys thought about it! Thanks for reading! _~SS._**


	4. Claimed

**Wow so many of you reviewed! That makes me very happy! Although many of you review I won't be able to keep up with responding to every one of you and I'm sure many of you would rather get on with reading so I'll respond to anyone who has questions but I still thank every single one of you for reviewing I really appreciate it! I could hug you all!**

**WickedMagic: I do have a plan for Pitch in this story but anything other than that is something you'll have to find out later since I don't want to spoil anything.**

**_A World In Darkness_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>_Claimed_**

* * *

><p>When Elsa woke up everything was a blur to her, she felt around her surroundings and realized she on a bed, a really comfortable bed. She wanted to curl up on the bed and return to sleep, so that's what she did. She turned on her side for a more comfortable position and just when she was about to let sleep consume her, everything suddenly came back to her. Elsa sat straight up and tried to remember the last thing that happened before she blacked out. She remembered the Vampire Lord on top of her, she had felt his hand on her neck. Had he choked her until she fainted? Her hand immediately went to her throat. She felt no pain at all. But then again, he had just barely touched her neck and she was sure she would have felt him choking her. Confused as she was Elsa had stood up, and then it had occurred to her that she no longer felt any pain in her body. She looked herself over, and she nearly screamed when she realized she was wearing a large gown, completely different different from her common dress. It was a long sleeved midnight blue color, the corset around her torso was white. She didn't like how the dress fit her chest, most of her cleavage was showing and that bothered her.<p>

Elsa looked around the room, seeing a rather large mirror on the wall she rushed towards it. Her hair was partially in a bun but the rest fell on her back, she had red eye shadow instead of purple and the lipstick she wore is a dark cherry red.

Someone did this to her while she was unconscious. She didn't know whether to be angry or freaked out. Well it didn't matter to her at the moment she was more concerned about getting out of the mystery room. Elsa looked towards the door and wondered if it locked, it was a probability. She placed her hand on the knob and gave it a twist.

Unlocked.

She was slightly surprised, either this is on purpose and she was being set up for a trap or someone forgot to lock it. At this point she wasn't even going to try and figure it out she had more important things to worry about.

Pushing the door open Elsa peeked around and noticed it was clear. Stepping out she silently closed the door so as not to attract attention. She began walking down the hallway having a hand on the wall since it was a bit hard for her to see in the dark with barely lit torches on wall that happened to be way up high. Elsa came across stairs, she lifted the dress slightly so she could go down easier. When she reached the bottom in front of her were two hallways, after a brief moment Elsa choose the one on the right.

It would seem like it would take a while to find a way out, this castle was just way too big.

At the end the hallway were three large doors. Elsa glanced at each one and made the decision to go the far left. When she peaked into the room, it was just a very large vacant ballroom, she stepped inside and looked around. This room looked at as if it hadn't been used in a very long time, the stone walls and pillars were cracked, there was dust everywhere along with cobwebs.

Deciding that she was probably going to start sneezing, Elsa walked further into the room where there was another door however, just as she reached it she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled and a bit scared Elsa instinctively turned around shooting ice at the culprit. She heard an undignified yelp that sounded like a high pitched male but that did't stop her from trying to freeze that person.

"Wait! Wait! I mean no harm!"

Elsa ceased her assault on the person who was ducking on the ground covering his head with his arms. When the ice had stopped flying through the air, the man had peaked through his arms then he stood up and grinned, his teeth gleamed and she noticed the two sharp teeth. So he was a vampire as well.

"Sorry about that! Didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?" He asked innocently, but Elsa was still weary of him. He blinked at her once, then twice. "Oh I see. You must be thinking that I wanna bite you and take all you blood right? Do worry I won't do that. I just fed not to long ago so I'm not hungry even though I can totally eat something else! Nice powers by the way! But then again-" He babbled rather quickly that Elsa found herself having a hard time keeping up, maybe because the vampires she had encountered so far had actually wanted to hurt her so seeing a rather energetic vampire confused her. "Hey are you listening!?" He waved a hand over her face.

"Wh-What?"

"I asked if you were hungry!"

"Uhm-" Her stomach betrayed her before she had the chance to deny. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. The vampire grinned at her.

"That was kind of cute." He chuckled. "Anyway follow me, I can take you to get something to eat." He walked towards the door but Elsa stayed where she was at. He looked back at her, noticing her unease. "Relax. I'm noting going to shove you against the wall and drink you're blood, I'm not that cruel. Besides, you're not the only human here."

Hesitantly she followed him as he held the door open for her. She followed him silently to wherever he was taking her. She sneaked glances at him every now and then and every time she did, the genuine smile on his face did not waver. She could feel herself relaxing without realizing it. He had a rather calm presence, and she had to admit that she found him to be rather attractive and really tall. He had wild spikey blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He had suddenly turned to her, his smile widening. She quickly looked away blushing brightly that she got caught looking at him. Her heart beat wildly with embarrassment.

She heard him chuckle at her and her cheeks burned a darker shade. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh it's uhm- Elsa..." She stumbled her words, she silently cursed herself for doing so.

"Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Mathias." His grinning face had her returning the smile. She had to admit that this vampire wasn't so bad, he had the presence of making her feel comfortable. "So how'd you get here Elsa?"

"I was kidnapped." She replied bluntly.

Mathias laughed. "I figured that much! Not many humans are willing to come here. Who brought you?"

Elsa frowned as she remembered the female vampire. "Her name is Josette and some other blonde guy."

"Her? Really?" Mathias frowned with annoyance. "She's not one to bring females at all, she kills them in fact- More likely she was following orders from him and the blonde one was probably Arthur... Jack usually sends him with her because he hardly trusts her to do things on her own-"

"You... You know him?"

He looked at her with confusion. "Arthur? Sure I do, we-"

Elsa shook her head. "No, not him I mean... Jack Frost..." Just saying his name brought about a bitter taste in her mouth, she didn't like it.

Mathias looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Of course I know him! Everybody does! He's the _Vampire Lord!_" Of course, how could she forget. "And he's also a good friend of mine."

Elsa grimaced. "How could anyone be friends with that- that jerk!?" She huffed and crossed her arms remembering how he had thrown himself onto her. The man beside her raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you have against him?"

"...He's the reason I'm here..."

And he didn't say anything after that, leaving Elsa to her thoughts as they continued walking but she grew curious as to why he was silent all of a sudden when he had been talking most of the time. She glanced at him. His face was blank of any emotion and she wondered why. He turned his face to her and gave her a sympathetic smile and it bothered her that he did.

"So you're the woman that everyone is talking about." He said.

"...What?"

"That you're Jack's bride."

Elsa immediately scowled. "I'm not his bride!"

Mathias shook his head. "It's inevitable." Before she could retort he had stopped her. "We're here." He opened a small door and the smell of food invaded her nose. Entering the somewhat large room, Elsa saw other people there sitting on tables eating food and talking amongst each other.

"This is where you humans eat." His voice startled her. She looked back at him; he gave her a serious look. "A word of advice. You are more like going to be spending most of you time with him and judging by the way you react to him you'll probably try to escape." Mathias voice became stern. "Whatever you do, do **_not_** make him angry. Trust me that is the last thing you want to do, especially have his anger directed to you."

Her eyes widen for a brief moment. "What happens if I do." She asked slowly, unsure if she wanted to know or not.

Mathias looked at her for a moment then he sighed. "Then you had better start hoping he'd forgive you, otherwise you would be his next bloody prey." He decided he would spare her the gruesome details of his cruelty to his prey. "He does not forgive so easily, his once good judgement lost is lost forever." Giving her one last look, Mathias turned around and left the room without another word. _  
><em>

Elsa stood there feeling a little numb until she was startled by another hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa sorry didn't mean to scare you." Another man with brown hair and emerald eyes gave her a sheepish grin. "You alright there ma'am? You look a bit shaken. Are you new here?"

Shaking her head to snap out of her stupor she nodded. "Yes."

"Care to join me to eat? You must be hungry."

"Yes, quite actually."

"Right this way then." He lead her towards the food. "My name is Hiccup by the way. You are?"

"Elsa."

"Nice to meet you Elsa." He greeted her with a smile to which she returned. As the two sat across form each other, Elsa couldn't help but notice two dots on his neck.

"Uhm, forgive me for asking but, what is on your neck?"

Hiccup raised his hand to his neck. "Oh this? Well I've been bitten."

"Excuse me?" She was confused.

"It basically means I have been claimed by a vampire but have yet to turn into one. This is basically a sign to tell other vampires that I'm taken and they're not allowed to take my blood and whatnot." Hiccup looked at her neck, noticing that there was no scar or mark that she had been bitten yet, which was strange to him since the vampires usually stake their claim right away.

"How long have you been here?" Elsa asked as she took a bite of her food.

"About four months I think?" Hiccup guessed leaving Elsa shocked. "It's kind of hard to tell when you're here."

The next question came tumbling out of her mouth without her thinking about it. "Who brought you here?"

"A female vampire named Astrid." He smiled slightly as he said her name. She had scared the Hel out of him when she invaded his home and took him. He had resented her at first but he eventually grew to like her, she wasn't as tough or scary as she portrayed herself to be when it was just the two of them.

Elsa recognized the fondness in his eyes he said her name. It was the same look Kristoff had whenever he looked at Anna.

She set aside her food when she finished eating. She looked down at her folded hands on her lap. "I'm being forced to be someone's bride." She mumbled.

Hiccup looked at her with surprise. "I've wondered why you haven't been bitten yet. Whose bride are you suppose to be?"

"...Jack Frost..."

"The Vampire Lord?" Elsa nodded and looked down at the table. Hiccup saw how upset she was. "Well, he can be nice when wants to." That was probably wasn't what she wanted to hear but Hiccup wasn't going make him out to be the bad guy. The Vampire Lord had been impressed with his work in the forge and praised him on several occasions whenever he stopped by. He even had a few conversations with him, and he had seem genuinely interested in the things he had made. He kind of reminded Hiccup like a curious child who had learned something knew.

Before Elsa had the chance to say anything the entrance door had suddenly slammed open, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to the vampire that had walked in, Elsa recognized the vampire Arthur. He searched the room until his eyes landed on her, immediately she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"You. Come with me." He ordered her to but she was frozen on her seat with unease. He glared at her. "Either you get up or I take you by force."

Swallowing thickly she got up from her seat. Hiccup sent her a worried glance and she returned it with a scared one. Everyone was watching her as she made her way towards the impatient looking vampire who held the door open for her, once through he had begun to lead her away. He was walking quickly- a little to quickly making it hard for Elsa to keep up.

When they had reached familiar double doors, she could feel the nervousness well up inside her. What if he tried to pounce on her again?

When the doors opened and she was forced inside, she saw him standing by the steps talking to a beautiful woman. She had brown hair with three feathers in her hair and incredible purple eyes. Jack glanced at her briefly then returned his attention to the woman.

Elsa glanced at Arthur only to realized that he was gone. She stood there awkwardly trying to focus her attention elsewhere. She could hear footsteps heading towards her, she glanced up seeing Jack walk to her, the woman he was talking to was gone. She saw him look at her up and down assessing her new appearance and she expected him to jump on her again, or make a smart remark or even smirk at her, she didn't expect him to walk past her with an expressionless face.

Elsa stood there, shocked that he had just practically ignored her and she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or angry. Now what? She was brought here to see him only for him to ignore her. Was she just suppose to stand there and wait? Was she to be trapped in this barren room?

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there looking like a fool?" He was leaning on the door with his arms crossed over his chest while having the perfect poker face. Elsa turned to him and glared. How was she to know that she was suppose to follow him? He didn't say anything thing! And did he just call her a fool? Elsa was about to retort back but then Mathias's warning came to mind.

_"Do **not **make him angry." _Deciding to heed Mathias's warning, she made her way towards the white haired vampire without saying anything, but she did continue to glare at him.

They had walked down several corridors, Elsa couldn't help but notice the various weapons that hung on the walls. Did vampires even need weapons? No words were spoken as they walked down some stairs and Elsa was fine with that, she'd rather not speak to someone who had forced her into something she didn't want. Jack walked ahead of her while she lingered a bit behind. She was okay with the distance though she would prefer a much bigger gap, preferably one where she didn't see him at all; Jack hadn't cared otherwise.

They went into room after room and Elsa realized that they were preparing for something, had been preparing for it before she arrived. While the man she followed gave his orders to the vampire women, who for some strange reason were openly glaring at her, she looked around the walls that were covered with old paintings. She had never seen paintings look so strange. Most of the paintings had dark clouds and the painted mountains looked treacherous and haunting. In the corner of her eye Elsa spotted a very large painting far off into the room, her curiosity getting the better of her had her walking towards the painting. Seeing it much closer, she noticed that is was portrait, but before she had the chance to see who the portrait was of she was grabbed by the arm.

When she looked at who grabbed her, Jack looked down at her giving her a rather hard gaze. "Don't leave my side. Come." He released her, walking away in long strides. Slightly stunned she followed him wordlessly. Honestly she felt as if she had almost crossed something she wasn't suppose to.

Elsa's thoughts began to drift towards her sister, she wondered if she was okay. Kristoff would take of her that she knew and she trusted him to do it, but Arendelle no longer has a queen to rule them, Elsa's chances of returning were slim to none considering now that she had to be by a vampire's side from now on. Anna would have to take the place as Arendelle's next queen, but at least she won't be alone, by the time she would be married Kristoff would be the next king. It had sadden Elsa to know that she wouldn't be there to see her sister be married, perhaps she could compromise with Jack?

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts to look at the man walking in front of her, only to see that he wasn't there. Had she been so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed he was gone? She felt like she would be in trouble if she didn't find him, and that she had no idea where was in the castle. Lifting the hem of her dress, Elsa jogged down the hall hoping she could spot the white haired man.

This castle had way too many doors, she had thought as she came across really long double doors with golden handles. She pushed opened one door peering inside. She soundly gasped at the sight before her. This was most largest ballroom she had ever seen! Going down the stairs slowly Elsa looked everywhere with fascination. The walls looked liked stone ivory with gold as decor, candles upon candles were littered around the stairs and ball, the tiled floors were golden-yellow with a very light shade of brown. Elsa looked up and her eyes shined. The ceiling had paintings of white fluffy clouds, a bright sky and painted birds. There was a very massive chandelier with hundreds of candles lighting.

The ballroom was bright and so very beautiful, Elsa wouldn't mind a dance or two here.

At the end of the stairway were two metal statues on the sides and each side had a sword of its own, she could see her own reflection. Without thinking Elsa traced the blade with her fingers, the metal was cool on her fingers and from the looks of it, very sharp.

"I told you not leave my side!"

Completely startled, Elsa yelped loudly as she sliced two fingers on the blade. Holding her hand she glared at Jack. "You didn't have to scare me!"

Jack gave her an annoyed look. "If you hadn't left my side I wouldn't have scared you."

"I didn't leave your side, you left me!" She was not backing down from this. "You walk to fast."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I had purposely slowed down for you. You humans are to damn slow."

Without thinking Elsa pointed a bloody finger at him. "Don't put this on me! I tried to find you!"

He didn't say anything at all, he stared at her bloody finger watching the blood gather but before it could drop Elsa retracted her hand. He reached his hand and grabbed tightly on her wrist making her wince in pain. Her eyes widen when he brought her hand close to his mouth, she saw his once blue eyes turn red and she became frighten.

She was a fool for letting this happen.

* * *

><p>Jack stared at her hand, watching as the blood trail down her fingers slowly. He could feel her shaking and hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, the quicken heartbeat made her blood rush in her veins making him very tempted to have a taste. He had held himself back from biting her for reasons he didn't know but this woman was his now, and he could have her blood whenever he pleased.<p>

Bringing her hand to his lips he licked the blood on her finger, he took her blood with fervor enjoying the way it tasted in his mouth. He felt her struggling to her free herself but he gripped tightly on her wrist making her whimper in pain. He stopped licking her fingers and looked straight at her with a hungry gaze.

Jack pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist so couldn't escape him. He stared at her fearful eyes, then let his eyes wander down to her plump lips and then down to her neck. He leaned his head down to her neck lightly nipping at her flesh causing her to gasp, he decided he liked hearing that. However, Elsa tried desperately to free herself, her hand was still in his grip but she used the other to try to push him away. He growled in warning, gripping at her tighter. His little human wanted to run from him, this he would not allow.

While trying to get away from him Elsa had begun to feel dizzy, she felt as if she was being lifted and felt wind against her. When she got her bearings back, she noticed that they were no longer in the ballroom, instead they were in a different room, an extremely large one, dark with few light candles. Elsa returned her attention the vampire who still held her. His eyes were still red which seemed to have darken, he was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Jack released her wrist, reaching out to grip her chin in his hands. He felt her shiver from his touch and he felt satisfaction from it. He tilted her head to expose her neck more, he leaned his head in.

"Please don't." She whimpered quietly. She trembled with fear in his grip and he was enjoying it. He could make her easily succumb to him using the little gift his father had taught him, but he wouldn't. He liked her this way, trembling under him.

Jack leaned his head again making her tense. He lightly nuzzled her cheek with his, he brought his lips to her ear. "_Mine._" He whispered. He leaned his head further to her neck, he could smell her blood underneath the skin and it was beginning to override his senses. He wanted her blood, _needed_ her blood. He licked at the nape of her neck making her whimper once more and then finally, he bit down on her flesh.

"Augh!" It hurt! The pain on her neck was almost unbearable but she couldn't move to do anything about it.

Jack was in euphoria. The taste of her blood on his tongue went smoothly down his throat, he savored the taste of her enjoying every drop, her blood intoxicated him making him bite down harder to draw more blood. She unconsciously held onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling even though his arm was still wrapped tightly around her. Jack gripped the back of her head pulling at her hair to tilt her head back to give him better access to her neck. A small cry escaped her mouth, she was beginning to feel dizzy, she panted for air she didn't know she losing.

Was this how she going to die?

Finally, he released his mouth from her neck. Elsa felt herself completely drained and fatigued, she couldn't move, her limbs felt heavy and weak and she was sure she would have fallen to the floor if Jack still wasn't holding her. Elsa looked at Jack through her slightly blurred vision, his eyes were still red and there was blood on his lips. Her blood. She vaguely watched her blood drip down to his chin to which he had caught with his thumb, he wiped the warm red liquid with his thumb bringing it to his mouth to lick it clean. He didn't dare let a drop go to waste.

Coming down from his euphoria Jack's eyes slowly returned to their normal color, he eyed her neck seeing two bite marks surrounded by an ugly bruise that was beginning to appear. The woman in his arms was barely conscious, it seemed she was struggling to focus on what he would do next. He snorted, rolling his eyes. He got what he wanted he didn't need anything else. Jack reached down and hook his arm under her legs, he carried her over to the bed in the room. She was very light in his arms. He nearly groaned in annoyance at the weakness of humans.

Elsa lifted her hand, placing it on Jack's chest she very weakly pushed against him. Jack couldn't help but smirk, here she was in his arms weak and drained of blood and she still tries to fight against him. He placed her on the bed, watching as she finally slipped into unconsciousness. For a brief moment he simply stared at her sleeping figure, then he turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Jack walked down the empty corridors, he stopped in front of a window and stared out towards the moon. The moon's light gleamed on his pale skin, he unlatched the window and climbed to the roof. The wind blew gently against him as he stood at the highest roof of his castle, he kneeled with his elbows to his knees letting his hands hang loosely. He looked at his darken land, mountains upon mountains with just the slightest bit of snow, the woods were vast and treacherous.<p>

In the far off distance with his sharp hearing, Jack heard the howl of a wolf but it wasn't just any animal it was a beast, a nasty and dirty beast of a werewolf. Jack grimaced as he thought of those disgusting creatures, though they were no threat as the vampires had always been superior to those mongrels.

Hearing the sound of one of his subordinates approaching he turned his head slightly to indicate that he was aware of their presence.

"How is he?" He asked.

"The silver melted to far into his system, we couldn't get it out, it won't be long before he is on his death bed." The woman responded. Jack focused his attention elsewhere, he looked far to the castle and peered into one of the rooms. The woman he had marked as his was still unconscious, her hair splayed out around her, a strand of hair lay on her cheek and traveled down to the curve of her neck where he had bitten her.

"He wishes to see you." The woman said softly. Jack stood up on the roof and jump thousands of feet to the floor below.

* * *

><p>She could feel the pain on her neck when she turned her head. Elsa opened her eyes blinking several times to make the blurriness go away, she lifted her hand to her neck wincing at how sensitive it felt. She slowly sat up feeling light headed, she took several breaths and then suddenly anger boiled within her.<p>

How dare that man bite her! The next time she saw him she was going to freeze his head to the wall!

The sound of a door opening had Elsa snapping her hand up, preparing to freeze the vampire the moment he entered. However, instead of him appeared the brown haired woman she had seen before. The brown haired woman smiled gently at her.

"So nice to see you're awake. I had come by earlier but you were still sleeping." The beautiful purple eyed woman approach Elsa sitting on the bed. Elsa cautiously brought her hand back to her side giving the female vampire a confused look. "You must be Elsa, I'm Toothiana but you can call me Tooth." She said gently.

"Tooth?"

Tooth nodded. Her eyes went to Elsa's neck noticing the rather large dark spot. "He bit down on you rather hard, didn't he?"

Elsa scowled when he was brought up. She would make him pay for doing this to her! Though she was glad she was still alive her anger towards the man was quickly escalating. Snow was beginning to gather around her and Tooth but she didn't realize that she was beginning to lose control of her powers through her anger.

Tooth merely sat there on the bed seemingly unfazed by the building powers. She sighed to herself thinking what in the world Jack could have done to her to make her angry. Noticing the wind around them was picking up and knocking things down Tooth softly placed a hand over Elsa's, giving her a small smile. Elsa calmed right away. Tooth seemed harmless and hadn't made a point to harm her so Elsa wasn't going to show any hostility towards her.

Just as Tooth was going to speak again, the door opened once more revealing Jack. He saw Tooth sitting with his bride, he was about to question why she was there but then he had to quickly avoid getting speared in the head by ice. He glared at Elsa who stood with her arms up and ready to attack.

"Hey! What do you-" He had no time to ask as she sent at barrage at him as fast as she could. Jack jumped on the walls dodging her attacks with minimal effort. He tsked in annoyance at her insistence to hit him. Landing on ground Jack walked towards the angry woman, he tilted his head slightly to the side as a spear of ice almost grazed his head.

Elsa formed ice in the size of a ball and hurled it towards the vampire. Jack lifted his hand swatting the ice, it shattered into many pieces when he made contact with it. Elsa was surprised that he destroyed it so easily but she wasn't about to let that deter her.

"You- You Jerk! How dare you bite me! How dare you! You- You... You!" Elsa struggled to say the word and Jack raised a brow at her.

"Bastard?" He asked helpfully but mockingly.

"Yes!"

Jack snorted. "Apparently nobility keeps you from cursing." He murmured aloud, making her even more angry.

She was about to make an even bigger one but the sound of laughter had her stopping for a moment.

Tooth sat on the bed with a hand over her mouth as she laughed. She looked at Elsa who was giving her a confused look, then she looked at Jack who giving her an annoyed glared. With a smile of glee she stood from the bed and made her way to Jack. Tooth stood in front of him with a smile and eyes full with amusement, she raised her hand to cup his cheek. His eyes had soften at her touch.

"It seems like you'll be having your hands full from now on." She laughed lightly. "Don't be so hard on her." Tooth removed her hand from his cheek and walked towards the door. She paused for a moment at looked around the room. "I'll get someone to clean this place." With one final smile she left the room to the both of them.

The two stared at the door before they looked at each other, Jack glared at her and Elsa quickly made to attack him again but Jack was instantly in front of her before she could even blink, he slammed her against the wall by the throat though he did not choke her, he left her struggling. Elsa tried to remove his hand from her throat, she saw the heated glare in his eyes and she instantly afraid that he would bite her again. Apparently he saw her fright.

"Oh? So now you fear me when I have you held up like this?" He tighten his grip on her throat making her lose some air. "What happened to the anger you had just a moment ago little human?" He mocked her. "You have no problem attacking me from a distance. What about now?"

She could feel his hand tightening and she was beginning to gasp for air. Desperately she placed her hand on his chest, ice was starting to form but before she could even process an attack she was thrown across the room.

Landing painfully on her side, Elsa rolled over coughing as she greedily took in air. In the corner of her eye she saw him heading to her, she tried to crawl away from him but the dress she wore made it impossible for her to do so. She felt his hand on the back of her head, he pulled her at hair making her wince painfully. Elsa was beginning to hyperventilate, he was kneeling behind her and she had a gut feeling that he could easily snap her neck. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Are you afraid of death, human?" He whispered. Elsa felt his sharp teeth graze the shell of her ear and she just knew that he was going for her neck again. Elsa look around the room and spotted an open window. She could die two ways at this point, but possibly survive one of the outcomes.

She was going to gamble her life.

Just like last time, Elsa formed ice on her hand and as hard as she could she slammed it against Jack's head. Hearing him grunt in surprise she felt his hand loosen from her hair. Elsa immediately got to her feet running to the window. Without thinking, without hesitating, she jumped out of the window.

She's thousands of feet high.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I am mean for doing this to you guys, but it's fun to write this stuff. Also you are all probably confused with some parts of the chapter but don't worry all you're questions will be answered eventually in the following chapters, I have a plan for this so you'll just have to be patient!<strong>

**So while writing this chapter I was watching Pride and Prejudice (the only romantic movie that I actually like and have no problem watching over and over again.) and then I was listening to the Assassin's Creed soundtrack (Love the games.) So it was pretty interesting writing this up while that happened... Yeah...**

**(I was also pretty busy the last two days so I didn't have the time to write.) Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so please tell me what you thought of it! _~SS._**


	5. Resigned Acceptance

**My super apologizing! I have not updated in a week! I have no excuses really! Actually to be quite honest, I was very distracted... by a lot of things. I could have updated sooner but my distraction was just bad... My sister swears I have ADHD, saying that I need get tested for it and all that stuff though I have never had a problem staying focus when I work... ANYWAY! Distraction here- Once again very sorry for the wait i'll try to keep my distraction at bay.**

**Real quick! Some of you are wondering if Elsa has been turned into a vampire yes? Well the answer is no, she has not been turned otherwise the last chapter would have ended up differently.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading, and hopefully you don't mind a bit of history.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**_A World In Darkness_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>_Resigned Acceptance_**

* * *

><p>Jack shook his head in shock, the damn woman was much more clever then he originally thought. He looked to her only to realized that she wasn't anywhere in sight; it had taken him less then a second to figure out that she had gone out the window. Cursing out loud Jack got his feet and jumped out the window head first, in an instant he transformed. He spread his wings and dove down towards the woman plummeting to her death.<p>

In quick seconds he grabbed her by the waist and rose to the air just barely avoiding the raging waters below. However, the woman struggling in his arms had somehow manage to steer him towards the woods. Jack dodged the trees and branches, he made to rise to the air but Elsa had other plans. She placed her hands on his shoulders and with all her might she froze half of his body, including his wings.

Elsa was dropped from the air, she twisted her body upright and managed to grab onto a branch but it had barely held her weight, the branch snapped in half causing her to fall again. Elsa half landed on a boulder, she cried aloud as she rolled onto the dirt and leaves. She lifted the hem of her dress and gripped her already swollen ankle. Elsa couldn't tell how much damage she had sustained with how dark it was; in the distance she heard something crashing loudly, it could possibly be Jack and she was taking no chances to find out if it was him or not. Elsa stood and ran only for the pain in her ankle to shoot through her leg causing her to fall. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from crying out, but she was anxious to get away so she began crawling as best as she could.

No less then a minute did Elsa hear a very frightening growl, she froze in fear on the floor as she slowly looked around but it was far too dark for her to see anything clear, the moon was her only light but the trees were in the way. It was way too quiet for her, swallowing thickly she slowly began to crawl again. The frightening growl happened again and it sounded much to close to Elsa to which she felt she was about to have a panic attack.

Ever so slowly, Elsa looked behind her thinking it was Jack who she had probably made really angry, but it wasn't. What stood before her was very large beast, black fur, long snout like a dog with sharp teeth and golden eyes. The beast crawled on all fours just barely a few feet away, it growled again baring its fangs at her.

Elsa was in the brink of a panic attack, she was shaking terribly with fear and gasping deeply for air.

The beast stood on its hind legs its eyes never leaving Elsa, it leaned its head forward and roar loudly. She had never heard a more terrifying sound in her entire life than right now. Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs causing an echo throughout the woods. The beast reared back and lunged at Elsa. She screamed again closing her eyes as she didn't want see herself get mutilated.

There was growling and roaring and there were sounds of trees snapping. Elsa peaked her eyes open, right before her eyes was the vampire lord wrestling with the beast and he was winning. Jack had the beast pinned to the ground by the throat, it was lashing out, struggling to free itself, it had managed to tear through Jack's skin on his arms, blood dripped profusely but he wasn't affected by it, instead he pierced his claws into the beast's belly and chest. It howled in pain.

"Who sent you werewolf?" Jack snarled at the beast, though his question went unanswered as it tried to claw his head. Jack stood and flipped the werewolf onto its stomach, he stabbed his claws into its back and stomped his foot onto its leg breaking the bone. He leaned his head closer to its ear. "You should know better then to challenge the Vampire King."

The werewolf ceased its struggles and whimpered in pain and fright. Jack removed himself from the beast stepping back though it had done nothing by lay there. Elsa watched with fright and amazement having not a single clue as to how powerful the vampire is. The moonlight reflected on Jack, defining and shadowing his features and muscles, blood was splattered on him though it didn't seem like he noticed. She stared in awe.

Jack had not once glanced at Elsa as he grabbed the back of the werewolf's neck, nor did he when he spread his wings or when he had flown into the air dragging the beast with him towards the castle. He had left her behind without looking at her and that frightened Elsa.

"Wait!" She shouted out to him but he was way too far already. Elsa got too her feet as she tried to follow him, but the pain in her leg barely left her moving. She didn't want to be out there if there were anymore of those beasts who wanted to eat her.

There was a cliff nearby and Elsa tripped on the ground, hard. She crawled towards the edge wanting to be as far away from the woods as possible, she looked down and finally noticed just how far the ground was, which was just a raging river, she could have died and not even her snow could have saved her from such a fall. The waterfall not too far from her roared loudly that she could barely think to herself. Elsa curled in on herself, bringing her legs to her chest as she shivered uncontrollably, she sniffed then realized she had tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away with little effort, she glanced up at the castle far from her, on the outside, it was empty. Elsa placed her head on her knees and brought her hands to her head, she heard noises in the woods and she was frightened, she tried drowning the sounds out by humming a little song but it did little to help her.

Arms wrapped around her back and under her legs lifting her from the ground. Elsa panicked, she lifted her head quickly only to see Jack looking at her impassively. The two stared at each other for a moment until it occurred to Elsa that he was waiting for her to do something, he was expecting her to try to run again. She looked away from his gaze and lowered her head, she wouldn't try to run this time.

Seemingly satisfied for now, Jack lifted into the air heading towards the castle, though he wasn't as fast as when he had taken the werewolf.

_'He came back for me... He saved me...' _Elsa thought herself. They went into the open window she had jumped out of, she looked around seeing ice on the walls and snow on the floor, the mess she had created just because she was throwing an angry fit.

Jack placed Elsa on the bed, he then grabbed the bed sheets and tore pieces of it. He sat on the bed and lifted Elsa injured leg to inspect it, although she was weary of him, she didn't pull away. He had smelled the blood running loosely under the skin and he knew she had injured herself. There was swelling in her ankle and a little up her leg, she nearly shattered the bone but she got lucky but just barely. Jack broke a piece of her ice nearby and placed it on her leg, he used the bed sheets to wrap around her foot to her leg.

Elsa noticed that the injury on his arm had completely healed, not a scar was seen but there was still blood on him, though she was sure it wasn't his, the sight of that much blood on him made her feel a bit sick.

Despite the mess she had caused him, he was still doing this for her. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Don't." He growled at her. "Don't you dare say a damn word." She was shocked, he was angry with her but he was quiet about it. He wrapped the sheets tightly making her whimper. She looked up to see him glaring fiercely at her and she couldn't help but flinch. "What the hell were you thinking you stupid woman? Did you think that you would survive a fall from this high up even if you used your powers?!" Elsa flinched at the hard tone of his voice. "You damn human! You're not invincible, your powers would have done nothing to save you. You could have died! And that werewolf, he could have killed you." Jack stood up, frustration welling inside of him, he ran a hand through his hair growling as he willed himself to calm down. "If he had bitten you then you would have become one of them, and then I wouldn't have the choice but to kill you."

Elsa trembled. "I- I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're sorry?" Jack snorted in disdain. He clenched his hand into a fist, his teeth bared into a snarl and his muscles tense ready to tear through anything at the moment. "You stupid woman." He walked out of the room, refusing to look at her. The door slammed loudly behind Elsa, she looked at her shaking hands. She wondered if this was really going to be how she spend the rest of her life, living her life shaking in fear.

_'But he still protected me.' _The thought came to her mind.

Exhaustion was creeping up on her, Elsa crawled towards the pillows laying down on them despite the fact that she was covered in dirt. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed without any incident. Elsa had stayed in the room to heal her injured leg, Tooth had been kind enough to visit her and bringing her food even bringing her a new gown even if it was the same stylre. She had stayed with her making conversations so that Elsa wouldn't be lonely. Elsa was grateful to Tooth's kindness and the friendship she was willing to give despite all the trouble Elsa had caused.<p>

Her ankle was healing just fine, though she was barely able to walk she still limped noticeably.

Three days had passed and she had not once seen Jack.

Tooth and Elsa had been sitting on the bed talking simply of anything. But Elsa was curious of something.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Hmm?"

"How is it that I never see the sun out? I mean I at least thought to have seen it once." Elsa looked out the window, the sky was dark with moon barely visible behind the clouds.

"The sun never rises here." Tooth responded making Elsa confused. "This entire land here is cursed. The sun will rise and set all over the world except here, we as vampires are cursed to live in a dark filled world for rest of our lives."

"Why is that?"

"It had all started with Dracula over four hundred years ago."

"What happened?"

Before Tooth could respond a knock at the door distracted both women. Tooth went to answer, but the door blocked the view of the person she was talking to but whatever she was told had put a large smile on her face. She turn to look at Elsa. "A good night will finally be happening tonight, I have go somewhere real quick but I'll be back later to help you dress up."

Without giving Elsa a chance to respond, Tooth left the room. So she was left alone in the room she had started playing with snow on her hands, for the next hour she had made a bird, a butterfly, and iced miniature tree, and several snowflakes repeatedly. After a while she simply sat there staring outside the window, watching the waterfall at the distance.

There was a knock at the door and Tooth poked her head in. She had a smile on her face as she walked in with a few things in her hands. She placed them on the bed then faced Elsa, she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Undress!" She said excitedly.

Elsa stared at her with wide eyes. "E-Excuse me?"

"Undress! That way you can wear this one!" Tooth held up a crimson red sleeveless gown. "There's a ball going on tonight so you have to wear this!"

"I didn't think vampires held balls." Elsa stood carefully, she turned around and began to undress.

"We don't usually, we haven't had a ball in about sixty seven years so I pestered Jack about it until he said yes, I had to get on his nerves for him to eventually agree to it but it was wroth it. Everyone had been planning for it before you came, so here we are now!" Tooth helped Elsa tie dress on her back, she had brought over a stool since Elsa had a hard time moving around. Making her sit on it, Tooth began curling Elsa's hair around her finger, she raised it up to her head then she pinned it. She continued to do so with more strands of hair.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror and only saw herself, Tooth had no reflection. "How is it that you go can do things with yourself without having to look in the mirror?"

"Simple. We got use to not being able to see ourselves, so we basically figured it out without having the use of a mirror." Putting in the last pin, she moved her hands from the platinum hair and smiled, proud that she had accomplish Elsa's hair. She handed Elsa long black gloves to put on. "All finished!"

Elsa stared at her reflection, the person in the mirror looked like someone else in entirely but Elsa liked the look on her. She looked at Tooth only to see the vampire already dressed and halfway through her hair. "How do you move so quickly?"

Tooth laughed. "It comes with practice after several hundred years."

It had still surprised Elsa that these vampires had been living for so many years, yet they didn't age. Tooth had been living for several centuries and yet she still looked like she was a young woman in her twenties. By the time Tooth had finished preparing herself she was already helping Elsa to her feet. She half helped and half lifted Elsa towards the ballroom, though she had mostly lifted the snow woman to hurry her inside in mere excitement.

When the two women entered, the ballroom was boisterous, tables on the sides with both humans and vampires, the dance floor was filled with vampires waltzing to the sound of violins, cellos, flutes and pianos.

Elsa, for just a moment, had thought they had just looked like regular humans having a good time with laughter and smiles on their faces.

Tooth had steered Elsa to an empty table, a very happy grin was on her face but before she had the chance to even say anything to her, someone came into her line of vision. She gasped.

"Jaime!" Tooth rushed over the little boy who looked like he was sick but he had signs of getting better. "Jaime what are you doing up? You are ill, please return to your room and rest." Tooth tried to nudge the sickly child but he gave her a tired smile.

"Tooth, I am feeling so much better than before. I... I can move around again!" Tooth lead Jaime to a seat beside Elsa. The older woman knelt before the boy, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. With a relieved laugh she placed both of her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh Jaime... Jack will be so relieved that you are well again... I must tell him! Wait here!" Tooth stood up but then she glanced at Elsa. "Elsa, this is Jaime. Jaime this is Elsa, she is Jack's bride to be."

Although Elsa was not thrilled to be introduced in a such way, she didn't say anything, instead she smiled kindly at the boy who gave her shy smile. "Nice to meet you Jaime." She said kindly.

"Hello." The boy shyly greeted. Elsa looked at Tooth only to realize she was long gone, she looked at the boy who looked so shy and awkward to be around her. Elsa couldn't help but smile, despite being a vampire he was still just a boy.

"Are you feeling well Jaime? You seem to be recovering from an illness yes?" She smiled reassuringly at him.

The young-ling's smile brighten up. "I am, I... Wasn't doing to good a few days ago..."

"Was it bad?"

Jaime nodded his head solemnly. "I had silver in my system and... It nearly killed me. But it was my fault, the other vampires were going on a hunt and I wanted to go. Jack was completely against it- said I was too young that I wasn't ready, but I really wanted to go and I had said some things I didn't really mean I was just angry that he was treating me like a child, even though I am. He let me go eventually but not without protection. He had ordered the other vampires to watch over me but that didn't go so well, we were ambushed by werewolves and one of them had silver...then, well..." Jaime paused, not really feeling like speaking any further.

Elsa was shocked. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out, though the silence between them was rather uncomfortable and she didn't want the boy to be thinking about his almost death so she opted to hold out her hands to him and began making a snowflake. Jaime watched with amazement, a smile formed on his face as the snowflake was formed and floating over her hands.

"Wow! You can do it too!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Too?" She was confused. Jaime nodded with enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh! Just like Jack!"

That was enough to raise the eyebrows on her face. "He can do this as well? Make ice?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know?" It was Jaime's turn to be confused.

Elsa shook her head. "No." She replied softly.

The young vampire frowned in confusion. "But aren't you his bride? Shouldn't you know at least a few things?"

She shook her head again. "I really don't know anything about him at all. Nothing really, just that he is the vampire lord." She responded. "I... Since I got here, I haven't exactly been the most kind to him and well... Recently, I think I may have angered him." Elsa looked away from the boy and gazed at the dancing vampires. She then noticed Hiccup dancing with a beautiful blonde woman. She must be Astrid from the way he was looking at her.

Jaime stared at the woman beside him with a questionable gaze. Why would she make Jack angry? Aren't they supposed to be happy? Couples are happy together right? Or at least that's what Tooth had told him.

"Jaime."

Snapping out of his thoughts Jaime turned to who called him, he immediately smiled. He jumped out of his seat to wrap his arms around the vampire's waist.

"Jack!" He looked up at the white haired man with a large grin on his face.

Jack looked over at the boy hugging him. He still looked unwell but the signs of him getting better were there. Since Jaime was so young his blood cells were probably repairing any damage he had sustained much faster then anticipated, and it had certainly saved his life just in time. It was enough to put a small smile on Jack's face. He returned the hug.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Jaime. " He gave the boy an affectionate pat on the head, but then he frowned. "You are not allowed to go on hunt again, ever." He said in a stern voice, Jaime pouted but nodded. Jack looked up to see Elsa watching them, when she noticed that he was looking at her, she quickly looked away. Jack instantly became impassive. "Queen Elsa." He greeted tersely.

Elsa stiffen when he greeted her. She stood up with a bit of trouble because of her ankle, but she face Jack like a proper queen and bowed in greeting. "Lord Jack." She had overheard some of the other vampires greet him as such when she had followed him, so she would too, she still had her manners of a queen after all.

The two stared at each other for a moment with tension that even Jaime could feel, so he decided to cut in. "Jack!" He successfully gained the attention of the older male. "You never told me you had a bride! And that she was pretty!"

"...Well-"

"No fair! What if I died and never found out!"

Jack frowned. "Jaime do not say anything like that."

The boy pouted. "Fine but you owe it to me!"

The older man stared at the child before him, he blinked then he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Jaime grinned as best as he could, he sneaked at glance at Tooth who was a bit behind Jack, she gave him an encouraging nod with a sly smile. "You have to dance with Lady Elsa!"

"What?" The two mentioned stared incredulously at the boy. Tooth came up behind to Jaime, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That's a good idea! You both should do it!" She turned her head and gave Jack a knowing look, to which he returned with a half-hearted glare.

Elsa on the other hand had began freak out, quietly to herself anyway, but she needed an excuse! "I can't dance!" She somewhat said loudly. The three looked at her and she suddenly felt embarrassed. "I mean, it's just that- my ankle hasn't fully healed yet so I can't dance."

Jaime smiled innocently at her. "That's okay! Jack is really strong so he can hold your weight, even if you are heavy."

This boy had unintentionally called her fat. Elsa vaguely heard Tooth scold the child, she looked at Jack, his face was turned away from her but she could barely see a smirk on his face and it looked like he was trying not to laugh. Embarrassment was creeping up on her, she felt like hiding under a table, she looked at the floor her cheeks burning and pink.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Elsa looking up again. Jack was standing in front of her, holding out his hand in front of her. She stared at his hand then she looked up at him again, he had an impassive look again and she briefly wondered if he was always going to look at her that way, she looked back at his outstretched hand then hesitantly, she slowly lifted her hand onto his.

Jack gripped her hand and carefully lead her to the floor just as a song finished. He looked at her briefly then he wrapped his arm securely around her waist, he pressed her up against him so that he could carry most of her weight to keep her from damaging her ankle any further. Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, her other hand still gripped in his.

The music started up again, Jack moved following the rhythm of the violin playing, Elsa followed his movements. She couldn't look at him in the eyes so she settle for the cravat around his neck.

More instruments began playing with the violin, Jack turned and she followed. The waltz was a rather an easy dance, Elsa didn't have a problem pressing weight onto one leg.

For the first time Elsa focused on the man before her. This man was tall, much taller then her even when she wore the heels she had barely reached below his nose. He had broad shoulders, she could practically feel the muscle under her hand. Elsa suddenly blushed when she realized just how pressed up against him her body was touching him.

Jack twirled them, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, their eyes met for a moment before she looked away again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, not after what she had done, but he was the reason she was gone from her home but at the same time he was also the reason she was still alive. He could have left her out there to die and she was sure that he really didn't need her alive, he could probably find another bride if he had wanted to but he didn't, he chose to save her.

Elsa awkwardly looked back up at him, cheeks pink once again. "...Thank you... for... saving me..." She quickly looked away.

Jack smirked. "And how much does it bother you to thank me?" She glared at him, but to Jack it looked like she was pouting. He almost chuckled.

She didn't say anything after that and neither did he. Jack continued to lead their dance, they swayed together in sync with the music. It was just a bit longer before Elsa looked back at him again.

"If I asked you a question, would you answer?"

"That would depend on your question." Jack broke away from Elsa, he twirled her, she stumbled but he was quick to bring her back in his arms again to steady her.

"Why do vampires drink blood?"

He frowned at her question but answered anyway. "The name 'vampire' means 'bloodsucker', so to put it simply we need blood in order to continue living, if not then we die."

"So that means 'vampires' are evil." She nearly stumbled again so she wrapped her arm nearly around his neck.

"Vampires are not necessarily evil-"

"But you kill people." She stated.

"To live. We have just as much right to live as you humans do. Besides, you shouldn't make us out to be the bad guys, the vampire coven looks out for each other and protect our kin, while you humans are constantly at war with each other, killing one another for selfish reasons or for no apparent reason at all. I would know, I've met Jack the Ripper." He twirled her once more and brought her back into his arms.

"Who?"

"A twisted human from London who butchered and humiliated women."

Elsa gasped. "He butchered women? Why would he do that?"

"Who knows. He's known throughout England as the man who mutilated five prostitute women in an unusual manner, and one of the few to never be found to be convicted for his murders."

"You mean he disappeared?"

"In England yes, no one ever found him. But I'm the reason for his disappearance."

Elsa stared at Jack with wide eyes. She was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about a murderer so she thought quickly to change the subject. "H-How did vampires ever come to be?"

Jack stared at her incredulously. "You want to know how vampires originated?" She nodded her head. "Why?"

Elsa looked away from him, slightly shifting in his arms. "Well... If I'm going to be... staying here... I should at least know something about vampires... right?"

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she awkwardly blushed. "You don't need to know our history for that then if you want to know about us."

"But Tooth had mentioned that this place was cursed, and I am curious as to how it all started." Jack stared at her as if he was reading the expression on her face, she slightly fidgeted under his intense gaze.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you but not here. It is a rather long story and I would rather not be standing up while talking about it, or dancing for the matter." He stopped their dancing and gave her a look. Elsa had the sudden need to roll her eyes at him.

"Then can I at least ask you one last question?" Jack nodded. "Out of all the female vampires here, or other humans out there, why did you choose me as your bride?"

They stared at each other for a moment, Elsa felt the beating in her chest as she waited for his answer. His eyes looked just a bit endearing but she was sure she was imagining it, she felt the familiar pull sensation and she wondered what it was. Jack had opened his mouth to reply but then he looked over her shoulder and immediately his mouth closed, the hard look in his eyes had returned. She was just about ask him what was happening until his words stopped her.

"Because I wanted to." He said coldly. He didn't even look at her when he said those words, he tighten his arm around her waist and dragged her back towards the table she was previously at. Elsa felt as if cold reality had slapped her on the face. But of course though, what was she expecting? That they somehow got along and he would let her go back home? Her life wasn't a fairy tale, there was no way that it would be that easy.

When the two reached the table, there were two other vampires that appeared, both male, one was an older man with a large body, he had white hair and a beard. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows that showed tattoos on his arms. The other man had dark grey hair, and a scowl on his face. The sleeves of his shirt had been cut off to the shoulders, tattoos adorned his muscular arms, and forehead. Elsa thought he looked rather intimidating.

However, both males paid no heed to her, instead they immediately cast their attention to Jack.

"He's speaking." The grey haired man said. Jack removed himself from Elsa, he right away walked towards the large stairs with the two other males following behind him.

Tooth grabbed Elsa's arm before she could even process what was going on. The brown haired woman smiled. "You know, the both have been dancing for quite a while."

"...What?" She stared off distractedly.

"About three songs without the two of you stopping." Tooth grinned and Elsa blinked, then it occurred to her what was said.

"What?!" Tooth giggled, the boy beside her looked at her with confusion. Elsa looked at the dance floor, she was surprised that she had been dancing that long considering the circumstances but that didn't bother her, Jack's words kept ringing in her head.

_'Because I wanted to.'_

Tooth noticed that the woman in front of her was hardly paying any attention. She placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Is something wrong Elsa?"

Without even glancing at the woman beside her, Elsa looked up at the ceiling sadly. "Just realizing reality." She murmured quietly.

_'Because I wanted to.'_

* * *

><p>"So once more werewolf, what is he planning?"<p>

Jack watched with his arms crossed as Aster and Astrid interrogate the werewolf tied in chains. He had originally came into the underground torture room with North and Aster, but then Astrid had followed them wanting to see their prisoner for herself. Not that he minded, she was quite good at convincing people to talk.

"I've already told you before, he is sending us one by one to spy on you vampires. He wants to know what makes you weak, besides the obvious. And the name is Eret by the way." The man rolled his eyes despite the obvious torture marks that have littered his body. Fresh open wounds still bled as he was chained to the floor and on his knees.

Astrid frowned. "He already knows our weakness and he can't do anything about it because it is just as toxic to him as it is to us."

"Well little lady, unlike you _we _can travel during the day whereas you will burn and die." He smirked. Astrid growled, she punched him directly on the cheek causing him to spit out blood.

Aster placed his hand on Astrid's shoulder to halt her next assault. He then moved in front of Eret and pulled out a silver knife from nearby. "You will tell us what Pitch is really after or I'll be more then happy to embed this knife into your jugular Mate."

Eret glared at the grey haired man but then he smirked. "You won't kill me vampire. You need me for information."

"So you admit that you have valuable information."

"Not like i'll tell you anyway."

Aster smirked. "Then I won't have a problem beheading ya Mate. As you can see," He pointed at Jack who was leaning on the stone wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "The Vampire Lord hasn't said a word about me killing ya, so I have the 'okay' to do so."

Eret stared at Jack with confusion. "_He's _the Vampire Lord?" He asked with skepticism. He continued to stare at the white haired man, until he slowly opened his eyes. Eret had never seen eyes dark and crimson red, he felt a terribly dangerous pull as if his very soul was being taken in a suffocating way as those red eyes continued to stare him down.

Something was wrong, Eret could practically his nerves shaking in haywire. For a strange he reason he could hear himself screaming bloody murder and he had caught glimpses of himself lying in large pool of his own blood with missing limbs, he was also burning alive. In the distance of his image he could see the white haired man covered in blood.

There were rumors amongst his pack about the Vampire Lord, that he was capable of doing things without even lifting a hand. Was this it? Eret was sure that if he hadn't stared at those red eyes he wouldn't be feeling the way he was right at the moment. He blinked, and those red eyes weren't red anymore, they were blue. Was he just imagining it then? He felt himself shudder at the disturbing thought.

He quickly looked away from the man, he glanced back at the grey haired tattooed man in front him. He had a knowing smirk on his smug face as if he knew what Eret had just experienced. He glared in defiance. "I won't say a word! I would rather die."

Just as Aster was about respond, Astrid beat him too it. "Suit yourself." The men in the room stared at her in confusion as she began to unchain him. The werewolf stood up wearily as he stared at the suddenly smiling woman. In the blink of an eye, Astrid transformed in her vampire form, she grabbed Eret by the arm and flew out of the window.

The men in the room stood there quietly, until they heard the werewolf screaming in the distance. Well Astrid did always have a way of making people talk, even if it meant hurtling them to the ground from thousands of feet high up in the sky.

North took the opportunity to question Jack. "Was the woman you were dancing with your bride?"

Aster immediately jumped into the conversation. "Can't believe you were dancing in the first place. Usually Tooth has to drag you." He chuckled. North gave a thoughtful look but then he added.

"She drags you to dance too. Including Sandy and myself."

"Oi, this isn't about you me or him Mate, it's about this showpony here." He smirked when Jack glared at him. "The poor lass is your bride, I feel sorry for her already mate."

Before the conversation could proceed any further, Astrid came back through the window with a satisfied smirk on her face and a very shaken werewolf attached to her leg. "He'll talk." She removed her leg from Eret's grip, returning to Aster's side. "Now tell us why you were here, and what is Pitch up too?"

Eret rubbed his neck nervously as he stared at the vampires. "Okay... Occasionally we are sent here to find out what you're attached too so that we can use it against you, but since your castle is way to high for us to even come close without being detected or killed, we were suppose to hide in the woods and simply see if there is anything we can see differently."

North crossed his arms. "What have you found out? And how many of you are sent?"

Eret shrugged. "Not much, just that you are bringing in humans. And there's usually about two or three of us that are sent here."

Jack glared. "How many of you were sent before I captured you?"

"You mean brutally captured me?" When his response was a much fiercer glare, Eret flinched. "...There was one other..."

"Who?" When he didn't respond right away Aster brought out the knife.

"My younger brother... Snotlout..." Jack turned away form him, glaring angrily at the outside.

Aster spoke once more. "What is Pitch planning?"

"To end the existence of vampires."

"And how does he plan to go about that?" North asked.

"He's using humans, for silver use anyway. Since we can't touch it he's making the humans use it against you, he is even teaching them how to bring you down and telling them where your weakness are at."

No one else said anything, then Jack removed himself from the wall, he turned away from them leaving the underground room without a word. The remaining vampires stared at the door where their leader had left to until they decided to leave as well, but not before they chained Eret again.

"Thank you for your cooperation." North said as he shut the door behind him, leaving the werewolf alone.

* * *

><p>Jack was feeling absolutely livid as he stalked down the halls of his castle. He stopped walking for a moment, then he punched the stone wall hard enough to crack into several pieces, but not enough for it break into a hole.<p>

Jack faced the nearby window and glared at the moon. He couldn't believe that he let his guard down enough out there, he hadn't even realized that there was another werewolf nearby. He was focused solely on protecting the human woman that it had blinded him from the rest of his surroundings and it had made him angry. He bared his fangs as he growled deeply. If not by now that werewolf has probably already told Pitch about him protecting a human, no doubt that he would probably use her against Jack. He frowned deeply. He may have to turn her sooner then expected, but it was not like he had much of choice, he wouldn't dare allow her to become one of those filthy beast.

Sighing in frustration, Jack resumed his walk. This could have all been avoided if his father wasn't so careless when he slaughtered practically anything that moved. Pitch was the only survivor of his father's vicious onslaught, and Dracula hadn't bothered to check who was still living since he believed he killed everyone. But not Pitch, he had survived, only just barely. He had taken hundreds of years to heal the wounds inflicted upon him, and now that he has healed he decides to take revenge on the vampires, namely Jack since he was the son of the monster that had nearly costed him his life.

Now that he knew what Pitch was planning, Jack was going to have to prepare for a war between vampires and werewolves.

It had been three days since he last fed, he could still go on without feeding for another week but all the frustrations building up inside of him had left him feeling a bit hungry. Jack stopped walking when he realized he stopped in front of a door. The same door that the woman was currently occupying. The ball should have ended a while ago, they had been in underground room for a while so she should be inside. Well she did ask for a history story, might as well get a bite from her he supposed, but then he grimaced, she might start throwing an angry fit again and he really didn't want to deal with her when that happened.

Damn it, he was getting hungrier by the minute, he'll just have to deal with it anyway.

He entered the room where he found her sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She was back in the original midnight gown he had sent for her to wear. He walked nearer to the bed where she finally noticed his presence. She looked away from the window, she stared at him. He had seen the glimmer of hope in her eyes when she stared at the moon, but she looked at him that hope had died right away.

Her eyes had suddenly become sad, she turned away from him, looking at the ground. "I accept." She said, he frowned in confusion though he didn't say anything. When she realized he say wouldn't anything, she looked back up at him, the sadness in her eyes still there. "I'm not going anywhere. Living in this dark world of yours is now my home, I will be your bride." She said with quiet resign.

She didn't want to be, he knew that, but still he didn't say anything as she gave her fate to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Pitch has now been talked about, though he has yet to make an appearance he will eventually. Elsa has officially accepted her new life, but nothing is happy yet, or romance... Sorry guys if you were expecting some romance between them but I don't like rush romance I think it's too cliche and boring to do that, gotta build up the suspense and let the romance grow on its own...<strong>

**Also, I've used Jack the Ripper as someone that Jack Frost had meet and obviously hinted that he had killed him. Even though the time era of Elsa is older, I decide to push back time for Jack the Ripper. If those of you don't know who Jack the Ripper is, he's an infamous murder in 1888 London, England. He disappeared and was never found by authorities, no one really ever found out why he mutilated prostitute women although there are some facts/opinions as to why, but other then that he remained unfound and infamous.**

**I have decided to make Snotlout as Eret's younger brother, thought I still haven't decided if I want him to have a roll in the story yet. I probably will but just minor. And I originally thought of having Jaime die from silver but decided against it and went with a different approach, though I can't make any promises that it'll be the same for the other characters.**

**Also I really love history, so be prepared for some vampire history in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone! _~SS._**


	6. Revelation

**I am ALIVE! I have not died yet!**

**Firstly I want to say that I am very sorry for not updating these past three weeks! The first two weeks I had completely forgotten that I needed to study for exams! So for the next two horrible weeks I had to study for the exams- to which I had passed (YAY!)- And then when I was going to start up the chapter, I had realized that I still needed to do some last minute/final christmas shopping and so on and so forth.**

**My last reason for being absent was because I had bought Kingdom Hearts 2.5 and that just took up a lot of my time... I was super into the game that I lost track of everything else. I disappeared, I am sorry.**

**I tried to make this chapter as long as I could to make sense and all, and to have reached over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone for liking my story and supporting it through the chapters! I am very happy to have all of your support to continue this story! Thank you very much!**

**Also I went back to the last chapter and changed some words. 'With Tooth and Elsa talking before the ball, I changed 'three thousand to four hundred' because I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I put that there.**

**A bit of a warning, not all of what I put is actual vampire facts, just used some minors things twisted around to fit into the story, but there is some actual history that's been switched around and stuff... Yeah Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:  
><em>Revelation<em>**

* * *

><p>Jack stared at the woman who had just given her life to him. Though he could see the sadness that already plagued her, she has accepted. A small part of him was a little disappointed that she won't be putting up a fight against him, but with the sudden arise of war between two dominate species he supposed it would make it easier on him to get her to willingly do as he says.<p>

His eyes traveled down from her face to the curve of her neck. The bruise on her neck was fading away but he could see the bite mark he had permanently imprinted on her skin.

Looking past her, he walked towards the large window. He flipped the small lock then opened both frames, he sat on the windowsill propping his leg up. Leaning back on the frame, Jack reached up to his neck and removed the cravat, he popped the top button of his shirt revealing his neck and collarbone. He took a calm breath in and stared at the moon, the only light to never harm him and his coven.

He turned his attention back to the woman sitting on the bed. She watched him with a small hint of curiousness and confusion. Jack raised his hand and beckoned her over. "Come here."

Confused and a bit hesitant, Elsa did as she was told. She rose from the bed walking a few steps towards the man on the window. He motioned for her to sit on the small chair in front of the window, so she sat quietly as the vampire before her returned his attention to the sky.

Elsa sat quietly as the silence surrounded the two, she was a bit uncomfortable being so close to him. She couldn't help but fiddle with her dress between her fingers, as silence never really bothered her before it was making her anxious at the moment. As the it becoming a bit more of a problem for her, Elsa thought of something to say however, Jack had beaten her to it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"The moon is the only light that does not harm us."

Elsa stared at his face, the moonlight gleamed on his pale face but it also cast a shadow as well, the light defined his features and made his blue eyes shine. "Why is that?" She asked softly.

"It started with my father." Jack snorted. "I don't know much about his human life, just after he became a vampire." He turned his attention to the woman who sat properly with her back straight and hands on her lap. "My father was once in Greece, for reasons I do not know of however, he had angered the Greek Sun God Apollo and in his fit of rage, he cursed my father so that his skin were to burn if he had ever touched sunlight again. The next curse came with Apollo's sister, the Greek Goddess of Moon and Hunting, Artemis, who had made it that my father's skin would burn if he touched silver, however, she had taken pity on my father, so she gave him immortality to live his curse but she had also given him speed and strength of a hunter only second to her's." Jack stared at the expression Elsa was making, he was slightly surprised to find that she had a curious look and awe as well. "As you can see, Sun God Apollo refuses to shine his sun over our home, and Moon Goddess Artemis blesses us with her moonlight."

Elsa looked at him with piqued curiosity and eyes full of interest.

Was she truly interested in this? That intrigued him for some strange reason.

"So that's how it is..." She mumbled to herself, but she was had an interest to learn more. She looked straight at Jack with more interest on her eyes as she waited for him to continue. Elsa saw in his eyes that he seemed amused though she wasn't sure why. "So your father wasn't exactly the most... brightest I assume?" She worried for a moment that she may have insulted him, but to her surprised he chuckled.

"As a human, my father was probably the most stupid to make Greek Gods angry, but then again he used his curses to his advantage."

At first, Elsa was a bit hesitant to ask a question, but she went ahead anyway. "Um... I have heard that you... Killed your father..." Elsa saw his expression become passive again, hiding away his emotions. With a bit more courage she continued. "Why would you kill your own father?"

Jack moved his attention back to the moon. "This place is called Transylvania which resides in the country of Romania." Elsa's eyes widen in shock. She was in a different country? One so far away from her home? If she had been able to escape, there was definitely no way she could have gone back on her own. Jack continued. "My father's name was Vlad Dracul. The name 'Dracul' means 'Son of Dragon' in Romanian, so he took it upon himself to become known as Dracula.

"Transylvania was on the frontier of two great empires, the Ottoman Turks and the Austrian Hapsburgs. My father was imprisoned by the Turks, who hauled him away with chains, and then later by the Hungarians. In 1448, my father ruled Walachia and Transylvania, during this time father gained the name Vlad Tepes, which means 'Vlad the Impaler'. His favorite method of torture was to impale people and leave them to writhe in agony, often for days. Usually as a warning to others, the bodies would stay impaled on rods as vultures and ravens would eat the rotting flesh. During one battle, Father retreated into nearby mountains, impaling people as he went. The Turkish advance was halted because the sultan could not bear the stench from the decaying time. I have seen him eaten a meal on a table set up outside amidst hundreds of impaled victims. On occasion he has even eaten bread dipped in blood."

Elsa was paled, nausea welled up inside her. The story of Dracula was horrid, it was gross, and it was terrible. She never would have thought that such a person would have existed, but she had been isolated in a peaceful kingdom. The world was much more cruel then she could have ever imagine.

"My father had grown mad with power, he had just about killed anything in front of him." Jack frowned. "I do not know how the werewolves came to be nor do I care to find out, though we had never agreed with each other, we had kept out of each other's territories since we are both powerful species, but my father killed the strongest of werewolves, killed the humans and even killed some of our kin. He was too deep into his insanity that he had even tried to kill me. As his son, I was to rule after him whenever he decided to go into his sleep, however, instead of seeing me as his son he saw me as a threat to bring him down, thus him trying to kill me.

"I refused to be part his onslaught nor did I want any others to. So I had made plans to bring my father down, those closest to me had join my regime. I knew I wasn't strong enough to take my father down on my own, so I had created a distraction while some other had willingly become bait to lure my father's attention from me. So when the most opportune moment had come, I behead Vlad the Impaler, Dracula."

Elsa stared wide eyed at Jack. Though he didn't say it, she could clearly understand what he did was not just for himself but also for his coven. Guess he was capable of caring after all.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he stared flatly at her. It was a moment later that Elsa realized that she had said that out loud, and he had heard. Her face immediately flushed with embarrassment as she looked anywhere other than him. The vampire smirked at her with eyes filled with mirth. She was embarrassed and he was determined to stretch out the silence to make her uncomfortable.

Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, Elsa hopped that Jack would say something but apparently he was set with silence so she asked the first thing that came to mind. "Why do vampires not have a reflection?" Though her cheeks were only slightly pink, she was still curious about it

Shifting a bit so that he could sit a little straighter, he answered. "We are considered undead. With no soul so our reflection cannot be seen." Jack's smirk slightly lifted higher when Elsa stared surprised wide eyes at him.

"S-So you are dead... But you are alive... Right here..." Elsa was having a rather confusing time processing what he meant. Her eyes still wide but she was zoned into herself that she had forgotten that Jack was still in front of her.

Unbeknownst to her Jack's smirk was widening as he watched her lose focus on him. Jack slowly reached out near her, his hand was hovering for just a few seconds before he brought it down to the windowsill, hard. The loud bang made Elsa flinched visibly, she yelped in surprise.

Gathering herself Elsa glared at Jack, he had a smug look on his face and that irked her. She crossed her arms over her chest, then an idea came to mind. She inwardly smirked to herself but kept her face looking like she was upset, after all she didn't want him to read her like an open book. Suddenly his gaze sifted to her neck, Elsa immediately tensed when she noticed a change in his eyes. They appeared darker and looked hazed. Elsa became a bit worried be she forced herself to calm down, he wasn't focusing on her anymore and the opportunity presenting itself was right in front of her, so she secretly began forming snow on her hand. Just at it was the right size in her hand she quickly flung it at his face.

Elsa couldn't help the satisfying smile on her face when she heard his startled grunt. Wiping the snow off his face, Jack stared wide eyed at the woman for a brief moment before he narrowed his eyes. Elsa's smile dropped as she noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes, she did not feel satisfied anymore, only worry.

With the dangerous look in his eyes came a growing smirk on his face and she had the impulse to run from him, so she did. Though she did not get very far as she only made it beside the bed. Arms wrapped around her waist holding her still, and his chest on her back. Despite her situation, Elsa felt the warmth creeping on her cheeks again as this was the third time she was bodily close to a man.

Jack leaned his head down to her ear. "Why what ever is wrong your Highness? It seemed liked you wanted to play a moment ago. Is that not the case now?" He murmured into her ear which caused her to shiver. She did not say anything and he didn't say anything. Jack frowned when felt something warm? Was it warmth he was feeling? He has never felt warmth before so he wasn't sure. It only took him a second to realize the warmth was coming from her. Even thought she could use the cold, and probably was use to the cold, she felt warm.

He could feel her struggling just a bit in his arms. He might have been holding onto her for a while but he wasn't sure since his focus was elsewhere. Jack loosened his hold on her but he didn't let go of her, instead he turned her around so the she was facing him. He no longer had that glint in his eyes but his gaze was back on her neck. Elsa noticed that his eyes were quickly darkening, turning from that brilliant shade of blue to a bright yet dark crimson red.

His hand grasped her chin, tilting her head back so that her neck was more exposed. He leaned down just a bit but paused when small trembling hands wrapped around his arm.

"Please don't." Elsa pleaded quietly. Her hands reached higher to grab his to move it from her chin. "It will be painful... I... I don't want feel the pain again." She stared at his eyes, fear evident in her own.

Jack looked at the small woman in his arms, he slowly moved his hand away from her grasp, he brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek then he threaded his finger through her hair to cup the back of her neck.

He leaned down a little closer to her face. "It's instinctive to react to pain, but in due time that pain will fade." He said quietly. Tilting her head slightly Jack leaned down to her neck. She instinctively placed her hands on his chest as if to push him but Elsa knew it was futile to even try, he wouldn't move. She was tense and trembling. "If you're this tense, it will only be more painful. Relax your muscles, it will be less painful then."

The blood underneath her skin was strong and intoxicating, Jack controlled himself from biting her so that she could put herself at ease but he was having a bit of a hard time. The scent of her blood was beginning to flood his senses so he forced himself to stop breathing.

Elsa knew it was inevitable, he was going to bite her again. She tried to relax like he said but she couldn't do it, she was scared of the pain that will follow, scared of how much blood she will lose it was making her shake. Her heart was pounding loudly that even she could hear it. She felt Jack tighten his hold on her, around her waist and on her neck. She was confused but then she felt him tensing, only then did she realize that he was waiting for her to relax, and it occurred to her that he was starting to struggle from doing so.

A conversation from the dance they shared had Elsa remembering that vampires needed to live too, and in order for them to live they needed blood. The last time Jack had taken blood from her was a few days ago and Elsa wondered if he went that long without blood or if he found another to take blood from, but if he was here struggling to hold himself from biting her, then he probably went those days without it.

Elsa raised her hands from his chest to his shoulders, she lifted them up a little further to hold herself steady for what was to come. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths through her nose and mouth. After a few breaths her hands tightened around his shoulder. "Okay," She whispered. "You can now."

Jack's hold on her tighten considerably, he hugged her body close as he bit down on her neck. The blood poured out and he quickly began to suck on the red liquid, the blood swirled around his mouth landing on every taste bud on his tongue then is smoothly went down his throat. He felt himself in euphoria once more as the blood heighten his senses so much that he wanted very much more, but he did not force the blood any further. He removed his teeth from her neck to stop anymore blood from leaving her body, though he did not leave her neck alone. Jack traced his tongue on her neck, licking anywhere the rest of her blood may have dripped, he vaguely felt her shiver as he licked where he had bitten her, blood was still dripping from his bite and he greedily drank it, savoring the taste it went down his throat.

When all the blood was clean from her neck, Jack leaned back to look at the panting woman in his arms. He didn't take as much blood as the first time but she was still going to weak and light headed. Her hold on him was weak, her fingers that gripped his shirt were loose and her legs were just about to give out on her. Jack's arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her up, his other hand on her neck moved to her back to hold her steady.

He waited a few minutes for her to get her bearings back. When she did, she noticed that his lips were slightly red. Elsa blinked a few times before she finally looked at Jack. They quietly stared at each other before Elsa spoke.

"I didn't faint?" She asked with confusion.

"I didn't take as much blood like last time." He responded.

Elsa stepped back nodding her head, only to realize that it was a bad idea as a wave of dizziness hit her. She reached out to hold herself still as she waited for the dizziness spell to leave her. Breathing slowly, Elsa barely noticed the hands on her sides keeping her steady, she looked up at Jack, blinking in surprise as she realized her hands were on his face, and he was looking at her in amusement.

Immediately removing her hands Elsa could feel entire face warming up quickly. She tried to speak but she kept stuttering through her words which probably sounded like she was babbling nonsense if the look Jack was giving her was anything to go by. She decided to keep her mouth shut instead.

Jack had decided himself that she was feeling better if her entire face could go red and stuttering her words.

* * *

><p>She was tired of being stuck in her chambers.<p>

Her ankle has already healed, she could walk perfectly fine now but being confined in the same room for hours or days on end was beginning to make her fidgety. Elsa sat by the window as she boringly stared out at the darkness. Quite honestly she was getting bored doing nothing in her chambers, and staring out in the dark filled sky with the moon hanging over the land.

She was tired of seeing the dark. She missed seeing the sun and feeling the warmth on her skin.

Elsa sighed as she looked over to the doors that kept her inside. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She could end her boredom by simply walking out the door, after all no one had said she couldn't leave her chambers. Granted her only visitor had been Tooth and not even she had said anything about her not being able to wander about. And the Vampire King himself, who came to her room very few times, had yet to say anything about it either.

Neither of the two visitors had not said that she couldn't leave and explore the castle, and Jack hadn't endorsed any rules for her to follow! Not that she was willingly going to follow those rules just because she accepted to be his bride.

Elsa lightly grinned as she made her way towards the door. She gave the knob a twist, satisfied that it wasn't locked and only proving her point. The door shut behind her, she glanced both ways the stone walls lead. She had taken the right before so she decided to choose the one on her left. It was dark as usual but Elsa was a bit glad that she was getting use to the dark, it made it easier to walk these long corridors.

After walking for while, Elsa had begun to notice that she had not once seen another door or another hallway. The corridor she walked was becoming more narrow the further she went, and she had not seen another human or vampire and she wasn't sure if that was good thing or not. Elsa absent-mindedly rubbed her arms out of paranoia.

She walked a little further until she finally saw two separate hallways.

The one on her right was brighten by the torches leading the way. The one on her left had less torches, making the pathway darker. Elsa glanced both ways and weighed her options. She could go to the on her right and find something less creepy, like a library perhaps. Do vampires even read? On the other hand, if she went to the left she could likely find something creepy that could pop out at any given moment.

Against her better judgement, Elsa chose to go to the left. It's not like anything could be as bad as when she was nearly mauled in the woods.

As she walked down the dimmer corridor, she took notice that the further she went not a single window was present, it also seemed as if the corridor was getting lower and lower but it also looked it was getting darker as well, making harder for Elsa to see. The young snow woman squinted her eyes while looking around, she stopped by a low torch, after a few seconds of staring at the warm fire, she reached for it. Unfamiliar with the weight, Elsa gripped it tightly in one hand. She began walking again in a slightly slower pace, she could feel a cold wind blowing against her softly making her wonder if there was a window nearby.

It was a little while longer when Elsa took notice that there were no more torches lighting the way, it was completely dark and she could see nothing in front of her except for the little light that surrounded her by the torch she held.

Breathing deeply, Elsa took slow, cautious and careful steps. After a few paces she finally came to a door; a door made hard metal with a horizontal row of thick bolts of screws on the front. Feeling a sudden heaviness in her chest, she hesitantly reached for the nob. With a small twist the door opened widely, startling the platinum haired woman.

Leaning just slightly and pointing the torch forward, Elsa realized she had come across spiral stairs. Reaching down to grab the hem of her midnight colored gown, carefully tread down the steps one at a time. She stayed neared the wall, forcing herself not to look beside her and down below for fear that she would somehow end up falling over. It was a long way down, but she refused to go any faster then the pace was going at. As she continued to go lower, the wind she felt picked up a bit stronger, her hair danced around her face teasing her skin.

Finally after a long way down, Elsa released her dress and glanced up. She could see nothing. Tilting her head down to look in front of her, another pathway was just a few feet away from where she was standing. Staring into the dark corridor, the heaviness in her chest became worse, her heart was pounding erratically and her breathing became deep.

She just knew something ominous was just at the end of the hallway.

Walking cautiously forward, Elsa braced herself when she reached another door, this one was slightly smaller then the last one. Elsa knew something horrible was on the other side of the door and she knew she should leave while she still had the chance, but she was also curious to know what secrets the Vampire King had hidden away.

Elsa reached for the metal handle, gripping it tightly she pushed the door open with needed strength. The door opened loudly and heavily. Nearly stumbling, Elsa moved onward.

The walls carried torches this time so Elsa placed the one she was carrying down on the stone floor. She glanced around her as she walked, she saw chains on the walls both left and right, above and below. Confusion is what she felt but she kept onward, she noticed the chambers she was in was expanding much larger. She went down a few steps, seeing metal bars not to far from her. Curious enough, she gripped the bars and gave it a push, it didn't budge. She pushed harder but it did not relent.

Slightly fed up, Elsa looked around the chambers. Nothing but solid stone walls. But she didn't know that those walls could open. Elsa looked for a lock on the bars, knowing that it needed a key and that she didn't have one, she placed her hand over it and froze the lock. Placing her hands back on the bars, she gave it a strong push.

The ice worked in her favor, breaking the lock.

The bars swung open and slamming loudly against the wall. Elsa cringed slightly as she dearly hoped no one was around to hear that. Taking a quick glance behind her, Elsa quickly walked through the bars.

She was going through a very slim corridor but she felt as if she was walking through a maze with all the turns and curves. As she finally exited the 'maze' an awful rotting smell filled her nose, Elsa placed a hand over her nose and mouth. The smell churned her stomach uncomfortably, and while she breathed through her hand she tried to settle the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach taking slow breaths.

When she felt her stomach safe from lurching out anything, she walked again but kept her hand over her face. Further in she saw more bars, but these bars looked like they were meant for prisoners. The closer she got, indeed they were prison bars. Both left and right, and small spaced but each held a person yet these people didn't look good, with chains on their wrists, ankles and even neck.

These prisoners had large red and purple marks all over their bodies, blood seeped from these oddly bruise marks, strange yellow substance stained their bruised and bloody faces. Elsa shivered in fear as she noticed some had missing limbs, a crazed smile on their faces, missing an eye or both and even broken or dislocated jaw or it had been torn off entirely.

Skin was practically hanging off from torn flesh where even bone was seen, broken bone was twisted horribly. Elsa's eyes went wide when she saw few had severed heads and their heads were not to far from their bodies.

Self-mutilation. Some of them were clawing their skin, tearing through the muscle and veins, even going as far as eating their own flesh and drinking their own blood. Others had clawed their way in their stomachs, they played, crushed and even eaten their own insides

Just the sight and rancid smell was enough to make her stomach lurch again. Elsa bent forward clutching her stomach as she desperately tried to hold it in, but she had seen too much, smelled to much, her stomach lurched violently making her release the contents of her stomach.

Elsa breathed heavily as she tried to contain her unsettled stomach, but the painful churning had her vomiting once more. Stumbling a few steps back, a hand over her mouth, she looked up. Fear set place in her heart when she noticed she had the attention of every prisoner there. Eyes filled with insanity, grins stretched on their mouths they all stared at Elsa.

It was eerily quiet, then all of sudden they all jumped towards the bars. Their bodies slammed loudly against the metal, Elsa screamed as all of them tried to reach for her. Panic settled into her core, screaming again she tried to run only stumble on broken stone. It did not matter to these insane prisoners, with broken bones, hanging torn flesh, or even their insides hung on their bodies they all tried to reach for the panicked snow queen.

One grabbed the hem of her gown and forcibly pulling her closing, Elsa froze the arm quickly getting up again. The dress was torn in its grip but she did not care, ignoring the rancid smell, she lifted her dress running off in a random direction escaping from the creature that looked liked they wanted to tear her apart and eat her alive.

In her panic state mind, Elsa ran wherever she went having no sense if the direction she was running in was more dangerous or not, her only thought was to get away no matter how many times she stumbled or fell or how torn her gown now looked.

There was a door.

She tripped and rolled down a few steps of stair, ignoring the pain on her side Elsa shot up to the door. She pulled it open quickly and closing it just as fast. Elsa sunk to her knees as she cried. As she wept, she could not help but think why this was here, why had those disjointed creature been there or why hadn't she listened to her feelings about coming here when she knew it wasn't safe. With one final thought, she wondered where the vampire king was at.

Elsa knew she kind of lied to herself, her excuse to explore the castle was really meant to look for him since she could not really go anywhere without getting lost. He moves around the castle as she silently thinks to herself that he's showing her around when she has to follow him when he gives his orders to other vampires. Why couldn't she just wait for him or Tooth to go into her chambers? She could have asked, and they either one could agreed.

She desperately wanted someone with her right now. She wanted Anna to be with her. Elsa wiped her tears, standing up she shook her head. She wanted to be with her sister again but she didn't Anna to be where here.

Taking a shuddering breath, Elsa moved away from the door, deciding to look for another way out. There wasn't another way out she could find, instead she found a large open chamber, windows were way up high on the walls. The room was practically empty except for one man on his knees, thick chains on his wrists.

The man had black hair, and there marks on his body, ones that will scar. It was the first time she had ever seen a man shirtless, so full muscle.

The man looked at her, then he smirked. "Well if isn't the woman in the woods."

"...What?" She was confused. She has never met this person. Before she could even ask a question, she was roughly shoved against the wall. Elsa groaned in pain as she lay on her side. She turned her body on her stomach, lifting her head she felt dizzy all of sudden. Elsa glanced at the person who flung her to the wall. It was woman with blonde hair twisted into an odd braid over her shoulder, her eyes blue, cold and fierce. Elsa vaguely thought she should recognize this woman.

She glared hard at Elsa. "What in the Hel are you doing here?"

Elsa struggled to sit up. "I got lost..." She said quietly, but the answer didn't seem to please the woman, it seemed like it made her angry.

"That is complete crap! No human in their right would go somewhere as a place like this. Their common sense would scream danger and have them turn away, but you on the other hand must not have any common sense at all if you made your way down here, are you stupid?" The woman's words were harsh, and Elsa flinched at the tone of her voice. The blonde haired woman made her way to Elsa, gripping her by the back of her head harshly. "You made a mess back there, making those damn bastard creatures all riled up. They had to be subdued forcibly. So tell me why you're really here before I rip your head off your shoulders."

The frightening look in the woman's eyes demanded an answer right away. "I... I was looking for the Vampire Lord!"

"What do you want with him?" Her eyes narrowed as she squeezed the back of Elsa's head tightly. Elsa winced at the pain, a new wave of dizziness hit her making her unable to see clearly but she answered anyway.

"I... I wanted to- to see around the castle... I thought if I could... find him then h-he could show me..." She wasn't sure how long she could take the pain in her head.

"What makes you think you deserve that privilege from him?"

"I am... His bride." The release of her head had her dropping to the floor hard. As she lay on the floor, Elsa tentatively reached for head, softly placing her hand over the pained area. The dizzy spells were still hitting her and she didn't know why. She felt something warm going down her face, she reached for with a shaking hand, glancing at her fingers as best as she could, Elsa noticed red, and not just her hand, but on the ground as well.

Well now she knew why she was so dizzy, the side of her head was bleeding and it seemed she was bleeding a lot of blood. She felt a stomp on her back, she gasped soundly as she lost the air from her lungs.

"You are not the first human to claim to be his bride." The woman said coldly. "I really hate selfish human liars like yourself."

Elsa couldn't respond, the forced weight on her back hardly allowed any air for her to breathe. She distinctly saw something shine over eyes, peeking at the glare, her eyes went wide went she saw the shape of an ax. Slightly panicking, Elsa desperately tried to escape but the woman was to strong, and the movement she was doing was only making the pain in her head worse.

She stopped moving entirely, she couldn't focus anymore. Her vision blurred, but she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the ax come down.

"Astrid."

The ax halted mid-air, the woman called Astrid glanced behind her. "Lord Jack."

"I do believe you are not about to harm my bride further then head damage you already given her." The white haired vampire lord made his way towards his fallen bride, a trail of frost followed behind him. Astrid removed her foot, stepping back.

"She is the reason those bastards started acting up." Astrid crossed hers in annoyance.

Jack kneeled down to Elsa, he grabbed her chin, tilting it to the side to assess the cut on her head. "I expected her to wander off and get herself into some sort of trouble, she's practically a magnet to it. I just didn't expect to her to be stupid enough to go somewhere that has nothing to light the way and practically screams danger to the human mind. However, it seems she just ignored that and went her way, it's rather annoying." Jack released her chin, he stared at her trying to fight off unconsciousness.

Astrid stared at him for a few seconds. "So you're not bothered at all that you had to use your powers to handle those bastards?"

Jack sighed. "Those 'bastards' are still our kind."

"Yes, but they gave into lunacy."

Jack sighed once more, he lifted Elsa into his arms nudging her awake. "I am a little bothered to waste energy on something so damn trivial, but they needed to be put down anyway. She just gave me a reason to do it." Jack nudged Elsa awake again. "Hey, if you fall asleep you'll die."

Jack walked passed Astrid, leaving the chambers.

Astrid stared at her king for a few seconds before her gaze landed on their chained prisoner that they had completely ignored. Eret stared at her with curious eyes.

"What?" Astrid sneered.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Jack had made sure to keep Elsa awake after Tooth had tended to her head, telling her she could very well die if she were to close her eyes.<p>

Elsa laid in bed, awake and staring at Jack who sat by the window with a book in his hand. Guess vampires really do read, Elsa had dully thought as her eyes traveled on his frame, she figured since she had no choice but to stay awake and had nothing to do, she thought she would properly see how this man really looked. Hair white as snow, spikey and messy yet it looked soft to the touch. Elsa had a vague thought about touching it but she figured the lack of blood in her head made her think weirdly. Next were his eyes, deep blue but still looking bright, she has only seen a few emotions through those eyes, annoyance and amusement mostly but sometimes she couldn't read his eyes, he was good at hiding things behind his eyes.

Though the blue eyes were beautiful in her eyes, she had seen them red as crimson blood, dark, cold and calculating, twice had she only seen hunger and for some strange reason that made her lips twitch just slightly up. His skin was pale, just a bit more than her's, he had strong features too, a sharp nose, high cheek bones and a strong jaw. He's handsome, she would admit but not to him, she thought that if she did say this aloud it would inflate his ego, she did not want to give him that satisfaction.

Her eyes traveled down to his neck. He had removed the cravat around his neck, exposing his skin again, she eyed it as if wondering why his voice was so deep. Her eyes traveled again to his shoulders, wide and broad, she had felt the muscles through his dress shirt and even through the vest he wore. A blush began to appear on Elsa's cheeks as she remembered feeling the muscle on his chest and body on her own. She had never been so intimately close to a man, teachings had taught her that she was not to be that close to a man unless he was her husband, did that make up for being his bride? Elsa wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had to be married.

Elsa remembered that she had hugged Kristoff a few times once he had asked Anna's hand in marriage, and his body had not felt like the man a few feet away from her, Jack's body was strong with muscle... and hard... Her face burned when she thought this. Kristoff had some muscle on his arms but his body was... soft? He wasn't chubby or anything like that but soft was the only thing she could come up with.

Her eyes went from his shoulders down to his arms. More than once had those arms wrapped themselves around her, he had kept her up and held her steady. Next came his hands, one hand held onto the book by the spine and the other turned the pages, she wondered how big his hands were compared to hers. Elsa glanced at her hands on the bed then back to his, noticing the difference in size between them.

His legs were long and she wondered if because of those legs being long that he was able to catch her quickly, or if it was simply because he was a vampire. It could may as well be both, she figured.

Her eyes traveled back to his face, he was still focused on his book. She shyly looked at his lips, the ones that were placed on her neck twice, once seeing them red with her blood. In the back of her mind she wondered what her blood tasted like to him, did he like it? Could he even taste it at all? She wondered how he would respond or react if she ever voiced this question.

Jack knew she was watching him, he could feel her eyes trained on him traveling up and down his body but he didn't say anything about it, he simply let her do as she pleased. From time to time he would often glance up to look at her, making sure she did not close her eyes. He needed to make sure her head healed properly and only then will he allow her to close her eyes, then he would wake her every hour to make sure she did not go into a comatose state.

However, from the way she was watching made it seem like she was doing just fine. Jack looked up from his book and glanced at her, she herself looked up to meet his eyes. The two betrothed simply stared at one another for a quiet moment. Jack closed his book, getting up from his seat by the window, he made his way towards the woman laying on the bed, her eyes followed him as he sat by her knees and placing the book on his lap. He looked at the patch of bandage on her head, then he looked back to her curious eyes.

He watched her for just a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak. "How is it that you injure yourself whenever you leave your chambers?" He asked, his voice low and deep. "Were you always this way?"

Her cheeks stained pink as she looked away from him, a small embarrassed noised was all he got, though she looked back at him with embarrassed eyes and warm cheeks, she still did not answer him but that didn't bother him as it would have a week and a half ago.

* * *

><p>She sat alone in the private office that once belonged to her beloved sister, the Queen. For the weeks that she was gone, Anna had kept herself in places her sister mostly stayed in.<p>

After three days of Elsa's kidnapping, the council had announced to Anna that she was to be the new queen of Arendelle. Of course she tried to deny the position, saying that her sister would come back, but they had said _'As heartbreaking as it is to lose our dear Queen, she is likely to have already been killed by those monsters.'_

But that couldn't be true, Anna refused to believe that her sister was dead. Marshmellow, the other snowmen and even Olaf were still alive. The magic powers that Elsa had over her snow was still going strong, Olaf had even said that if Elsa were to die there was a likely chance that he, Marshmellow and the other snowmen would have melted away.

It brought some comfort to her to know that her sister was still out there, alive, but she also feared that Elsa was going to be tortured. Anna wanted to find her sister, she was even willing to leave to look for her like the last time, but Kristoff wouldn't let her go, though she was very upset about it he did make very valid points. She wouldn't even know where to begin to look for her, and if she did find Elsa, she wouldn't stand a chance against those monsters- Elsa couldn't and she had her powers, and Anna was just normal.

She cried everyday, whenever the thought of her sister simply came to mind.

Anna curled herself on the floor, leaning against the couch like she would with Elsa. Wanting to cry again but the tears would not come, Anna looked at the small tea table, there were diaries of her elder relative and she has read every page of every diary, especially the ones that mentioned the vampires. Though that was hardly any help at all, all those words written down was simply the sorrow of her relative, her anger and hatred to the vampires, something Anna herself was already sharing.

Sighing deeply, the young redhead glanced out the window. The sunset was beautiful as always but it looked rather dull and lifeless, or at least that was how Anna had been feeling. She was alone only because she had asked to be, Kristoff and Olaf were always with her, trying their best to make her feel a little happy but she just couldn't do it. She knew she wasn't being fair, Kristoff and Olaf both deeply cared for Elsa and they were trying to cope that she was gone, but they didn't love her the way Anna did. She had finally gotten her sister back and she loved the year that brought her the joy, only to be snatched away by hideous monsters.

Anna didn't want to cope with her sister being gone, she didn't want the responsibility of being queen, that role was meant for Elsa! Elsa was the perfect queen in her eyes, smart, beautiful, and she absolutely loved her people. Anna didn't understand politics the way Elsa did, she did not know how to make the smart and right choices for her people and the good of the kingdom, but Elsa did, it practically came naturally to her.

Bringing her knees to her chest, Anna looked out at the now darkened sky. From the view of the window, she could still see the last of the remaining sunset and the glistening water, the sky dark and littered with stars, it was beautiful view, always was and will continue to be, but what was the point of its beauty if she could no longer see it with her beloved sister? It was simply empty beauty, it no longer had its special feeling like it use to.

The sound of the door being pushed open softly whispered in Anna's ears, but she made no move to acknowledge it if she heard it or not, she already knew who was at the door. It was shut softly and the soft echo of footsteps coming her way but she still did not turn her head.

Olaf came into her line of sight, he sat beside her, leaning his on her knee as he looked out the window just like herself. A warm arm wrapped around her back making her lean slightly onto her fiance, his head leaned onto hers as he too looked out the window. No words were said between the trio as they tried to take comfort in the dark, the moon being the only source of light.

It was heartbreaking for them, but not just the three of them alone, the once bustling joy of Arendelle had dulled into sadness and sorrow, taking in the harsh reality of the world and its cruel monsters, the lost lives of the few citizens caught in the hands of Death, and their beloved Queen of Arendelle was forever gone, just like the former King and Queen.

Arendelle was in mourning, and it would be for a while longer.

A small twinkle of a star flashed as it soared through the sky, the wind blew gently over the ocean, making soft waves crash against the rocks, and Princess Anna, soon to be Queen, closed her eyes and wished she could see her dear sister, the Snow Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>And this chapter is finished!<strong>

**Anna has finally been introduced again! But she's sad, no happy ending for her.**

**Elsa finally met Astrid, though she was rather pissy 'n stuff. Elsa apparently is also a magnet for trouble and seems to injure herself at every possible corner, not very 'queen' like but still stubborn.**

**No romance once again but I will say a few intimate things will be introduced in the next chapter... But that is all I will say for now though I am already working on the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys don't mind the somewhat gory-ish scene with the lunatic vampires... I have a rather vivid imagination, believe me it was much worse in my head then what I had put down, I had actually toned it down quite a bit since I am not sure who isn't able to handle that kind of stuff... I had actually considered changing the rating to M with how graphic I was going to write it, but then I thought it would be best if I just toned it down for the sake of those who can't handle this sort of thing and then maybe let get it worse later or so if anyone is okay with vivid gore.**

**I promise not to take an entire month off of writing unless I have a really bad case of writer's block because everyone gets that from time to time, but I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Thank you again for over 100 reviews! I love you guys!**


	7. Graven Image

**Chapter 7:  
><em>Graven Image<em>**

* * *

><p>"Elsa, this way."<p>

Elsa glanced at Tooth. The vampire woman had come by her room a little while ago, asking if she wanted to walk around the castle. The snow woman was more then willing to leave her chambers. Along the way, Tooth had been kind enough to tell Elsa which room is which and what it holds, and if she was curious enough, Tooth let her go inside whichever room she was mostly interested in, and the kind brown haired woman was close to follow. Elsa suspected it was mostly to keep her away from dangerous pathways, and to keep her from getting into trouble.

While she liked seeing new things from the castle, she wondered if there was a library. She had spent most of her free time in the library back home simply because she enjoyed reading. She wasn't as open as Anna so she enjoyed her solitude from time to time.

"Tooth, are there any libraries here?" She asked the kind vampire woman. Tooth looked at Elsa questionably, then she smiled.

"It's right this way." The purple eyed woman led Elsa into two halls and a staircase before they stopped in front of double doors. Tooth opened the doors, leading the snow woman inside. Elsa's eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly when she laid eyes in the room.

The library was the biggest she had ever seen! It was massive compared to the one at home. Looking around, she has never seen so many books before. Completely speechless and amazed, Elsa walked forward towards the closest shelf nearby. "Amazing..." She said softly as her hand traced over various books. One thing was for certain to her, she would never get bored. She would gladly spend all day in this very room.

"I take it you enjoy reading?" Tooth came up to her with a smile on her face.

Elsa returned the smile. "Yes, very much."

Regarding the bride, Tooth responded. "Well you are free to use the library anytime you wish."

"May I?" She asked happily. The vampire nodded her head.

Elsa turned her attention to the books, running her fingers over the spines while reading the titles. One book caught her attention. Pulling it out of the shelf, she read the title. **_The Fabric. _**It was a small book, probably a twenty or thirty minute read if she read it fast enough. Though the title itself wasn't really interesting, and it didn't seem like something she would really enjoy reading, it was just that the title that made her think.

Fabrics were used in everything... Curtains, dresses... Fabrics were used in weddings... Elsa hadn't thought even thought about it until now, when was her wedding? Slowly, Elsa placed the book back were it belonged, staring for just a moment then she turned to face Tooth.

Tooth slightly tilted her head to the side. Just a second ago, Elsa was happy, now she looked hesitant and worried. The sudden change in emotion confused the brown haired woman. "Is there something wrong?"

Hesitating for a bit, Elsa gathered her courage and looked at the woman before. "When is the wedding?"

Tooth was even more confused. "Wedding?" Elsa nodded, but that didn't help the vampire. "What wedding?"

"Mine and... Jack's wedding." Elsa responded slowly. She looked at Tooth's expression, she looked utterly lost and she kept staring at Elsa as if she had grown a second head. Now this confused the blue eyed woman herself, was there no wedding being planned?

Tooth's eyes suddenly held recognition. "Oh! You mean that silly custom you humans have?" Elsa didn't respond, for she didn't know how to, but thankfully Tooth continued. "There is no wedding. Vampires don't do those silly kinds of traditions."

She was even more confused. "Then... I will always just be his bride?"

The vampire nodded. "And Mate."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, you do not know how vampires mate, do you?" Tooth looked thoughtfully to the side. She turned back to Elsa and smiled. "I will tell you then, since I do not know when Jack plans to do it. I doubt he would explain it himself, or if he does it would more likely be until after you've consummated."

"What!?" Her eyes went wide, her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened. '_Consummate!?' _

Either Tooth ignored the incredible shock Elsa had just given, or she simply didn't notice because she still smiled. "You see Elsa, vampires are bound to each other once they consummate. They... Let's see, how do I say this without getting you confused?... Ah! Think of it as a soul link, two souls are bound each other once they become one. For example, if you were to ever get physically injured, or if you were ever mentally or emotionally unstable, Jack would be able to tell right away. He would be able to know right away, and he would know your exact location!" Tooth finished happily, unaware of how Elsa was currently feeling.

_'Consummate with a vampire!?' _The thought was just horrible in her opinion. She had only thought of the wedding moments ago, the idea of ever consummating had never crossed her mind. In fact, Elsa had never thought of ever getting married to begin with, she was content with being by herself and she figured she could pass over the kingdom to one of Anna's children if she ever had any.

"S-So, it's just like that?" She asked weakly. Quite honestly, she hadn't the slightest idea on how to respond at all.

"It is actually more complex then it sounds, I only said that to make it easier for you to understand." Tooth responded.

"And... When will that happen?" Elsa would like to prepare herself to make sure that it doesn't happen.

"Hmm... I suppose it would be whenever he feels like it."

Elsa tensed. That was no time at all, he could practically walk through those doors at any moment and consummate the act already. Tooth noticed how terrified Elsa looked, she grabbed the woman's slightly trembling hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Elsa, there are... some things going on right now that require Jack's attention, so you have time to mentally prepare yourself." Tooth chose her words carefully as she lightly squeezed Elsa's hands. The slightly trembling woman nodded slowly. Giving her a minute to herself, Tooth spoke once more. "Now how about we look for a book of your interest?"

Elsa nodded giving a strained smile to Tooth.

Trying her best to get Elsa to relax, the two woman spent a good deal of time in the library talking about the books they have read, they had given their own opinions on certain books they liked and disliked and even talking about specific genres. Elsa preferred poetry and spiritual books, sometimes even drama when she felt like it. Tooth preferred mystery and adventure.

Feeling relaxed and enjoying herself, Elsa had forgotten her nerves. The two women, without realizing it, had spent several hours in the library.

The sound of doors opening caught their attention. They turned to their visitor who himself was Jack. The man strolled over to the women sitting down on the dark lavish couch, he reached his hand out to the purple eyed woman. "It's time." He said. His tone was firm but it was also gentle- Something Elsa had begun to notice whenever he spoke to the female vampire.

"They've returned?" She asked and he nodded. Tooth smiled slightly and closed her book. Setting it aside, she reached for Jack's hand with her own, placing it over his. He helped her up then released her, she turned to Elsa.

"I'll be going for now, but I will return later." With a last smile, Tooth turned and walked out of the library.

Once she was out of the book room, Elsa turned her attention to Jack, who hadn't moved from his spot since arriving. The conversation she had with Tooth earlier about consummating had made her feel immediately on edge. Is this why Tooth left? When Jack said it was time? Elsa nervously stared at Jack and he stared at her in return, however, his expression was rather vague. She didn't know what was on his mind.

"Behave yourself for a while." He said suddenly.

For a moment Elsa simply blinked, but then she glared at him. Did he think her to act like a child and run off to find trouble? Apparently so, otherwise he probably wouldn't even had said that, maybe. She wasn't quite sure actually, she doesn't know what to make of his character yet. "I behave quite well, thank you." She responded.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? It seems to me that you get yourself into trouble whenever you are alone."

Elsa slightly huffed. "I was simply curious to know what secrets you have hidden away." She honestly expected some sort of reaction from him, she just didn't expect him to smirk at her, amusement clear in his eyes. That bothered her.

"That place was no secret. It's meant to keep the humans away."

"Then it is a secret."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That place is dangerous as you have already witnessed yourself, the way down is dark for the very reason to keep humans away from doing something senseless. Clearly you decided to be mindless and act irrationally to tread into a place that clearly screams danger. Aren't humans a little more sensible then that?"

He was practically insulting her, obviously intending to say that she was brainless and had no common sense. Elsa crossed her arms while she continued to glare angrily at him, but the smirk on his face was still there, not wavering and she didn't like how smug he was feeling. She looked away from him, glowering at the floor. She felt his hand cup her chin, making her look at him. Her glare slightly faltered as he leaned down slightly above her level, but she held her ground when she noticed he wasn't getting any closer.

"Behave yourself while we're gone."

Elsa instantly responded without thinking. "Oh you're leaving? What a perfect opportunity to escape."

Jack immediately glared at her, gripping her chin tightly. "Then I'll have no choice but to lock you into your chambers and have Arthur babysit you." Elsa tried not to wince at the pain, and she kept her glare on him. She raised her hand and slapped his hand away from her chin.

The two didn't move as they continued to glare at one another for a few seconds longer, neither willing to give in, but then Elsa decided to concede. "I'm not going anywhere." It was a few seconds longer when Jack finally stood straight again. Without another word, he walked out of the library in long strides, shutting both doors behind him.

Elsa released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Many thoughts ran through her head and she wasn't sure how she should be feeling at the moment. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hands and placed her fingers on her temples. Rubbing small circles, Elsa sighed as she could feel a headache pulsing. Leaning back on the couch and settling her hands on her lap, Elsa stared blankly for a few moments. Blinking slowly, she grabbed the book beside her and began reading.

About half an hour later the doors opened again. Elsa looked over, expecting Tooth however, it wasn't her, nor was it Jack- It was someone she had never seen. Another vampire she was sure, male too. His height and long strides is what told her this vampire was a man, but he had some rather feminine features, dark raven long hair- perhaps longer than her's- tied to a low ponytail. His hair was curved around his face so she barely caught a glimpse of his eyes. Red, like the other vampires she had seen.

Elsa vaguely thought that this man looked more like a leader then Jack did, given his long trench coat, mostly.

The man had completely ignored Elsa's gaze on him as he reached the bookshelves. Elsa immediately drifted her eyes back to her book, realizing how rude she was being by staring at him.

While trying to read her book, she could hear the shuffling of books. It sounded like he was grabbing a few. Elsa continued to read as if he wasn't there, he wasn't bothering her so she wasn't going to bother him with her staring. But she was wrong, not long after, she could hear his steps heading towards her but she might have been wrong so she kept her eyes on her book.

Only then when she felt the seat next to her sinking did she look at the man. He was sitting beside her, looking at her with a small smile. Elsa felt something warm bubbling in her chest.

Feminine looks be damned! This man was gorgeous!

"Forgive me for disturbing you m'lady," His voice was deep and smooth, it sent a tingling sensation over her skin. "But your beauty is so captivating, I had to be closer."

Her cheeks burned with warmth as she smiled shyly. "Thank you, and you are not disturbing me."

His smile widen showing a small part of his teeth and Elsa felt warmth spreading all over body.

"Where are my manners, I am Mylos." He introduced.

"I'm Elsa."

Mylos leaned slightly closer. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He swooned her with his words, but he took notice of the mark on her neck. "You have been marked, I see." Elsa raised her hand to her neck nodding. "You are frowning My Lady. Do you hate the vampire that did this to you?" He questioned innocently.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't hate him, he saved my life after all... But I suppose you can say that I don't like him, I am forced to be here because of him."

Mylos nodded. "Well there are very few humans here that willingly came to this castle with a vampire." After a moment of silence the vampire spoke again. "So Elsa, how long have you been here?"

Elsa blinked. "I believe about a few hours." Mylos chuckled, leaving the woman confused.

"I meant here in this castle."

Elsa's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "F-From what I was told, about two weeks."

Mylos looked surprised. "Two weeks you have been here without my knowing. To think I have missed all that time from being in the grace of your beauty." He gently grabbed both her hands to his. He could feel the warmth spreading through her body, a small hidden smirk grew on his face, then it was wiped away with a smile. Mylos sniffed the air which confused Elsa but it was quickly disregarded. "Tell me my dear Elsa, since you have been here for a few hours I take it you like books?"

Elsa smiled widely. "I love books!"

"Then tell me, what do you like?" The smirk appeared on his face again as Elsa began telling Mylos all about her favorite books. From title book to author to genre, she listed them all without realizing she was rambling to him, but she had such an expression that showed her passion for reading that he dared not interrupt her, such an expression was rarely seen and he intended to keep it into memory before it went away.

Elsa's eyes shined brightly and her smile grew widely as she was telling the story line of one of her favorite books. Mylos looked very interested in what she was saying, had even said a few things before then he continued to listen to her with a gentle yet interested smile on his face. She was so caught up in telling the story that she did not notice that the vampire's fingers began tracing lazy circles on her hands.

When Elsa did finally stop speaking, she suddenly felt something was very wrong. Mylos had not stopped smiling at her, but she noticed his focus was not on her despite the fact that he was looking straight at her, his eyes looked hazed with something she didn't know. She finally took notice what his hands were doing to her's.

Nervously smiling at him, Elsa pulled her hands away from him. She quickly stood from her seat. "It was a pleasure to meet you but I must be getting back to my chambers." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed the hem of her gown and quickly made her way towards the doors.

"Leaving so soon?" In the blink of an eye, Mylos stood in front of Elsa, blocking her way. Elsa gasped as she stumbled backwards. The vampire moved and grabbed her by the sides, holding her tightly.

Elsa stood stiffly, his hands were far to close to her breasts. She tensed when he his fingers once again began drawing small circles on her sides, he then leaned in closer, one arm moved to wrap around her, the other stayed just below her breast. She placed her hand on his chest to push him away but he did not move, pushing him harder Elsa discovered something. Glancing down at his chest, she breathed shallowly.

"You have no heart beat..." Her hand was above the area of his heart but she felt no pulsing of the chest.

Mylos leaned closer to her. "Of course not. I am the undead." His hand then curled around her breast, squeezing harshly. Elsa gasped at the sudden pain. Desperately she struggled to get away from his hold on her. An involuntary shudder passed through her as she felt his thumb playing with the tip of her breast with small teasing spirals.

There was a shift in the air, the temperature dropped dramatically.

The vampire's other hand moved quickly to grope her bottom, squeezing just as harshly as he did with her breast. He lifted her up and dropped her heavily to the floor. Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes as the man before her moved atop of her. She felt him trail kisses up her neck and to her jaw line, she tried to shove him away but he was too strong. His tongue then licked her jaw up to the shell of her ear.

A grin appeared on his lips as he whispered in her ear. "You may have been bitten, but you have yet to be fully claimed. I will claim you myself so that no one can have you." His hand reclaimed her breast while the other forced her legs apart.

The tears finally spilled from her eyes. "Stop! Stop it!" Fear and desperation welled up inside of her, she didn't want this, she never did.

The air took a harsh shift as it finally caught the attention of Mylos. He glanced around and his eyes widen. Snow surround the entire library swirling harshly as if it was forming a tornado. Ice began to encase the walls as well as the floor and ceiling. A small pit of fear filled him as he could only think of one vampire capable of doing such a thing, and that was the Vampire Lord.

Looking around as quickly as he could, he couldn't locate the Lord anywhere but then he realized the ice and snow were centering around him and the woman below him. He looked at her, then he grinned as he understood. All of this was coming from her, she was capable of doing such things and he smirked as he realized how powerful she could become. That she would make him strong.

Before he could even do anything, the doors were slammed opened.

"Stop!"

Glancing at the intruder, he glared at the human who disturbed him. Elsa on the other hand felt some relief. It was Hiccup.

Hiccup nervously looked around the frozen library, then he looked at the bodies in front of him. He was no fool, the young adult knew exactly was going to happen. The vampire was going to attempt rape on the woman Hiccup had become friends with.

Mylos glowered at him. "Go away human. Close those doors and don't interfere." He growled.

But Hiccup did not move. Though he didn't get to see Elsa much around, the few time he had seen her they had conversations, one of those conversations lead to her telling him the powers she had. Seeing ice and snow everywhere he knew it was all coming from her and he understood why the Vampire Lord had chosen Elsa to be his bride.

Shifting slightly to this side, Hiccup raised his hands in slight defense. "You don't want to do that... Please she's... Elsa is the bride of the Vampire Lord, and you don't want to make him angry about this." He said, hoping that the mention of the leader of the coven was enough to instill fear, but he was wrong.

"Then he should have thought to make this woman his. He is a fool to not have claimed her the moment she had arrived." Mylos replied tersely. "I will make her mine and not even Vampire King could do anything about it."

The vampire was distracted, and using his distraction to her advantage Elsa shoved him away with her ice. "Elsa!" Quickly getting up, Elsa ran towards Hiccup. His hand was stretched towards her and she grabbed it willingly.

Hiccup held her hand tightly as he pulled her away from the library. They both ran as quickly as they could as Hiccup lead them through a set of doors. Hiccup seemed to know exactly where he was going and Elsa didn't bother asking him where he was taking her. She was lagging slightly behind do to her dress but she didn't dare to stop running just to rip it.

Reaching another door, Hiccup pushed it open, tugging Elsa with him. He shut the door and quickly locked it. They both took a moment to catch their breaths, after a few seconds Hiccup moved away from the door then he grabbed Elsa's hand again.

"Come on, we have to go get Astrid." He pulled her with him as they both slightly jogged away from the door and down to the wide corridor hallway.

"Why her?" Elsa nervously asked as she remembered when the female vampire almost killed her.

Without hearing the nervous tone in her voice, Hiccup responded. "She's one of the strongest vampires here, she'll help." Tugging her hand a bit harder, they turned around the corner but before they could get any farther Hiccup was suddenly slammed across the hallway as his body hit the wall, he landed roughly on the floor. Elsa quickly ran to him, trying to help him up, but before she could even utter a single word she was pushed towards the floor.

Hiccup was then lifted up in the air by the throat.

Hiccup tried to free himself from the hand that's choking the air out of him. Mylos snarled at the human. "You will regret this as you lay dying." Sharp claws grew from the vampire's free fingers, he pulled his hand back then roughly shoved his claws and fingers into Hiccup's abdomen.

The human held by the throat coughed up blood. He was dropped to the floor as blood poured out of his stomach. Hiccup placed a hand over his stomach to slow the bleeding but even he knew he wouldn't survive this.

Elsa weakly cried out at the sight of Hiccup. She practically crawled over to him. She lifted his head onto her arm and placed her hand over his on the bleeding wound. The young man weakly stared at her, then he quickly turned his head away from her as he coughed up more blood. Elsa whimpered out her sorry's to him as her tears spilled onto his cheek.

The harsh spirals of snow and ice surrounding her and Hiccup had kept Mylos at bay as he tried to get through the protective magic surrounding the two humans. These ice were much harsher then the last, the snow was forming into ice that was intending to attack him. He could barely see past the protective wall and he saw Elsa glaring hatefully at him as her tears continued to spill down her cheeks while she held onto the human in her arms.

Elsa's hand was almost entirely covered in blood. "Hiccup!... Please tell me what I can do help you!" She trembled, scared that the man dying was going to breathe his last breath at any moment.

Hiccup weakly responded. "T-There's nothing... No one...c-can survive this k-kind of...attack..." He clenched his teeth, he was starting to lose the feeling of pain and that only meant he was closer to death.

The crying woman shook her head. "I'm so sorry this happened. This shouldn't have ever happened to you! You didn't deserve this!... I'm so sorry..."

Shaking his head, he murmured. "...Not y-..your...fault... I...did this...of my o-own w-..will..." His vision had blurred considerably, he felt numb with cold and he no longer felt any pain. He was just a brush away from death.

"HICCUP!"

Everything was then suddenly frozen in place. The ice and snow froze midair.

Quickly rushing to his side was Astrid as she pulled him out of Elsa's arms and into her's. Behind her followed close by was North, Aster and Tooth. Astrid's eyes were filled with worry as she saw his mouth dripping with blood, and his abdomen pouring more of it. Her eyes traveled to Elsa's hand covered in blood, but it was obviously clear she was incapable of wounding Hiccup. Toothiana was fussing over her but the human woman ignored her as her eyes were set on Hiccup, concern was evident on her face. Astrid's eyes then traveled to the other vampire present in the corridor. She immediately glared at him as she saw Hiccup's blood on his hands.

North and Aster's positions were completely trained on Mylos as they both regarded everything in sight.

No one had seemed to notice that Vampire Lord was standing on the wall, and through his heavily blurred vision, Hiccup just knew it was him. Drawing whatever strength he had left, Hiccup drew in a deep breath and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "He knew yet he forced himself on your bride!" Though weak as it was his voice was heard by everyone present.

It was enough for Jack. He removed himself from the wall, he landed on the floor behind Mylos. Mylos barely had time to register who was behind him, fear welled up in him as the back of his head was harshly being crushed by the Vampire Lord's hand.

Frost formed around his hand and in a blink of an eye, Mylos' entire body was covered in ice. Letting the ice covered body fall to the floor, Jack focused his attention to the just barely dead human.

"Bite him." His words brought confusion to Astrid. "He will become on of us. Turn him." Jack would be damned if he let a good man die.

Astrid turned Hiccup's face to her. His eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped. She leaned her head down to his neck, she opened her mouth as her fangs grew longer. His skin was pierced as blood dripped from his neck, a clear acidic liquid leaked from Astrid's fangs, it went into Hiccup's bloodstream as it traveled through his veins.

Removing herself from him, Astrid worriedly stared at Hiccup's dead body. North and Aster stood behind the blonde woman knowing what would happen when a human is turned.

It was a while longer of silence when Hiccup's body suddenly convulsed. His eyes shot open wide and his mouth opened in silent gasps, his body arched up as his hands grabbed his head. The wound on his abdomen began healing at a rapid rate but as it did Hiccup began thrashing around, screams erupted from his throat. Aster held down Hiccup's legs and Astrid had placed the rest of his body on the floor to hold his wrists.

Hiccup tightly shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. A painful burning sensation was waving all over his body, it felt as if he was set on fire and that he was going through the agony of the burns. His head felt as if it was being split open, like someone was trying to force his skull open. His throat burned with his screaming and he couldn't even try to stop as the pain hurt too much. He tried to make it stop but his pain receptors were fluctuating to the point of making his skin highly sensitive to any amount of movement, it only made his agony worse.

Then suddenly he stopped moving, stopped screaming, and he was left breathing heavily. Slowly he opened his eyes, his blurred vision rapidly became clear and no longer were his eyes green, but now they were red.

Jack kneeled down to Hiccup, getting his attention. "Hiccup. There has been a change in you, a change where you will feel like you have no control. You are a changeling child and are now one of us, a vampire." Jack helped the slightly sluggish changeling up to his feet. "You will struggle to learn to control your new found body, but Astrid and Aster will help you through." The white haired man nodded to both participants. The two of them each held onto Hiccup's arms as they lead him away. "Keep him away from the humans until he has full control." With that being said, Jack turned to the frozen vampire on the stone floor.

North took it upon himself to rid of the vampire. He lifted the frozen body with one arm, he gave a nod to Jack then left the corridor.

Jack turned his eyes on the two women standing. "Where were you when he attack you?" He questioned Elsa and she immediately responded.

"The library." Her eyes shifted away from him. She felt ashamed and humiliated that she had been violated, but she hated how her body reacted. A shudder passed over her and Elsa hated how her body remembered those forceful touches.

The Vampire Lord glanced at the brown haired woman, she nodded her head once and quickly left the two. Jack wasted no time in approaching Elsa, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the icy mess.

Opening a nearby window, Jack wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist and jumped out the window, giving the woman in his arm no time to react. When Elsa barely managed to hold onto him, they had already reached the ground. The vampire once again grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the rushing river. He pulled both of them to their knees and forced Elsa's hand covered with blood into the cold water.

Elsa watched as he washed away the blood in the water, she wondered why he didn't just drink the blood away, but then she figured since the blood was drying on her hand he wouldn't want it. Elsa then began wondering herself why she wasn't panicking at the sight of another person's blood. She was at the time wanting to save Hiccup so the it didn't bother her, but now... Why hadn't she fainted from the sight? More over, why hadn't she freaked out when she watched Hiccup scream in pain when he was turning into a vampire?

Was it because he was going to live? But at the cost of his humanity?... Why didn't she react at all? All she did was stare with wide eyes, but that's all she did. However, that didn't mean she wasn't impacted. The sight of Hiccup in thrashing in pain left horrible images in her mind, ones that will never be forgotten.

When she realized her hand had been clean, Elsa glanced at Jack. He sat back, leaning on a large rock as he stared intently at her. His expression was hard for her to read and she wondered if he was disgusted with her for being touched. Elsa looked away in shame. More horrible images imprinted in her mind as she remembered the touches on her breast, while she struggled her body reacted differently. Her body had felt incredibly warm, goosebumps had appeared all over body and she felt a strange pressure in her lower abdomen. While her mind refuse such a thing, it felt as if her body wanted the touch. Elsa felt repulsed at the given thought, she refused to accept that her body wanted such a thing.

Elsa glanced up at Jack, his expression hadn't change in the slightest but he was regarding her expressions. The silence between the two made her feel a little uncomfortable but she was a little relieved at the sound of the raging waterfall was providing some noise.

Deciding to break the silence, she wanted one question to be answered. "Did you... Was it you that froze his body?" Elsa remembered the little boy that mentioned of Jack being able to do what she did. She saw it with her own eyes, but she could hardly believe that there was someone else who could do what she can.

Jack stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered. "I did." And as if to prove it, he placed his fingers in the water. The river instantly began to freeze but the ice cracked and drifted away before it froze any further.

Elsa watched in astonishment, she really wasn't the only one. "How long have you been able to do this?" Her voice murmured in amazement as she watched the remainder of ice drift away.

"My whole life." Came the reply of the Lord.

She suddenly felt as if she knew why she was there. Elsa hesitantly glanced at Jack, his eyes had not once moved from her. Gathering a bit of courage she asked quietly. "Is that the reason...why I'm here? Because of what I can do?..."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he debated whether or not he should lie to her. He decided against it, she would be turned eventually and likely to come to realize the truth some time later, so he nodded his head. "It is." After all, she would be spending the rest of eternity as a vampire.

She honestly did not know how to respond, or how to react. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, she didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew now the real reason and if that was the case, why did he lie to her at the ball? She wanted to ask, but for some reason she felt as if she would not get an answer so she kept her mouth shut.

With the waterfall was the only source of noise, Elsa's thoughts were beginning to drift so she snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Jack. His eyes looked intense as he stared her down with his gaze, she suppressed a shiver from going down her spine but his gaze left her feeling uncomfortable. Her body was starting to feel warm again, her heart rate was beating rapidly in her chest that it almost hurt. Her breathing had quickened and her skin was beginning to tingle sensitively, but mostly that pressure she had felt was returning. She vaguely heard Jack curse.

Jack quickly stood up, he grabbed Elsa by the arms forcing her to stand. Everything she felt began building up the moment he touched her which left her feeling unbearably uncomfortable. His eyes were changing back and forth from blue to red to blue and red again. Elsa felt his arms wrap around her, she felt herself being lifted from the ground and in a blink of an eye, they were in the castle again, she just didn't know where.

His mouth immediately latched onto her neck, but she didn't feel him bite her. He sucked on her skin, his fangs barely grazing her. His tongue ventured on the curve her neck, a strange feeling passed a shiver through her body, and she let out a breathy moan. She didn't know why her body was reacting this way, she felt hot and the pressure was building in her lower abdomen as she felt his hands wander up and down her sides.

Jack pulled himself back, he stared at Elsa's flushed face. He could see that she was confused with what going on with her body, her eyes were unfocused and glazed. He grabbed her face pulled her into a rough kiss.

Elsa's eyes widen and she tensed. She didn't know what to do, her first kiss stolen by a vampire and she didn't push him away but she didn't reciprocate either. Jack pulled away from her, leaving her panting for air. Her face was heavily flushed but he could see the fear in her eyes. Jack growled as he cursed inwardly, he shoved her on the bed. Elsa gasped in shock as she roughly landed on the soft bed, she quickly sat up only to realize that Jack was nowhere to be seen. Relief washed over her as she tried to regain her breathing. She lifted her hand to her lips, they felt numb and bruised. His lips had felt cold against her's but she wondered why she didn't push him away.

Trying to calm down the rest of her body, Elsa glanced around the room. It was a bed chamber, one that wasn't her own, this room was much larger then the one she was staying in. The bed she currently sat on was larger her's, the covers were dark with seems of red. There were two lounge chairs and a small wooden table with papers and books piled on it. Three large windows curved with a view of the rest of the castle below, the woods and the waterfall. The curtains that were tied back were grey. There were several drawers against the wall on one side, and on the other side were several book shelves that looked like a mini library. There were two plushed chairs and a desk with three lit candles. Few torches separated hung on the walls, the flames were very dim then the ones in her chambers.

She wondered whose room this belonged to, but she could only guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... That wasn't romantic at all, just arousal...:P<strong>

**Since no one had said they had a problem with intimacy, I went ahead and wrote some stuff but I still held back on the detail just in case. However, depending on the people I will leave it at rated T for now. **

**So tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Tell me what you think of how Elsa was nearly violated, or Hiccup turning into a vampire! Did you guys expect him to turn into one? Because I didn't, it had just barely come to mind about it...:D**

**So sex was mentioned and honestly I started laughing! It was really funny, still is! So I have to ask, who wants to read a vampire having sex with a human-soon-to-be-vampire? Actually depending on you guys who do want to read it or don't, will depend on how many of you... If a lot of you want to read it then I will write it, if there are many who don't then I won't write it. I have no problem with either, my story could go either way.**

**To be honest, when I think sex with a vampire is like...rough hahaha, I can't even think that sex with a vampire is slow and passionate, vampires are aggressive and bloodthirsty in my opinion hahaha!**

**Anyways that depends on you guys! So tell me if you want it or not! Thanks so much for your reviews and support everyone!**

**Ooo! Before I forget, I took the time to make my own cover photo for this story! The reason why Jack looks bloody is because while I coloring him I was imagining him fighting with Pitch...and I think he looks pretty cool like that...I don't know that was just my imagination!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
